Superhero Life
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Short drabbles about life in Avengers Tower. Steve/OC. Tony/Pepper. Clintasha. Now a series.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm thinking about making this a drabble series, Amy being an original character. Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

The Avengers are surprised to find that Steve and Amy love to wash dishes together. After a huge meal, either ordered in or cooked by whomever feels like cooking, Amy will bounce up from her seat, collecting dishes on her way to Avengers Tower's state of the art kitchen. And then Steve follows her, gathering the remaining dishes in his arms.

Pepper will urge Tony to get up and help, it is his Tower and he's technically their host. Tony's responses vary from time to time, but they are always so typically Tony that Pepper has to bite her tongue not to laugh. Clint and Bruce will often laugh, causing Thor to join in, even though he may or may not get Tony's joke. Usually it takes a sharp glance from Pepper or Natasha to shut them up.

While this charade happens in the dining room, or the den, or wherever dinner has been served that night, Steve and Amy are working side by side to wash the dishes. Amy will wash, Steve will dry and put away.

They aren't really sure why they enjoy this chore so much. They do know that is just so domestic that they can forget for a moment that Steve may leave at the drop of a hat to go avenge the Earth. Steve likes the repetition of the actions. It makes him feel useful. Which is silly because he is the unofficial leader of their superhero group and Steve is nothing if not useful.

But they take their time, washing and drying. To the others, the couple works like a well-oiled machine. Natasha's compared them to a dance before. Neither getting in the other's way, always anticipating the next move. Everyone can see that they work well together, partners in a dance that only they know the steps.

Washing dishes also serves as quiet time. Steve and Amy discuss whatever comes to mind. It may be a stupid joke one or the other had heard earlier, or it could be Steve parlaying his fears and thoughts. The ease with which they accomplish the task of washing dishes causes conversation to flow, focus can be paid to the words and not the task.

In any respect, washing dishes, of all things, brings them closer as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

The first mission the Avengers went on after Steve and Amy began dating was a complete mess. They still refuse to talk about what happened, what went wrong. Natasha came home leaning heavily on Clint; both suffering from breaks and bruises. Tony stumbled into the Tower floor exhausted. Pepper ran to his side before he collapsed.

'Oh my God! Where's Steve? What happened?' Amy became frantic as she helped Natasha onto the couch. Natasha winced and groaned as she put pressure on her broken ankle.

'With Thor and Bruce. We were ambushed.'

Clint interrupted her, 'don't know what happened. Steve sensed something, told us to take cover. Shit, he saved us.' He lowered himself down next to Natasha.

Thor and Bruce walked through the door, helping Steve along with them. Amy ran to them. She stopped short.

Steve's face was bloodied and bruised and his suit had rips in it. Amy could see bloody gashes under the fabric. Thor and Bruce set him gently on the couch.

'Oh Steve. Shouldn't you go to the hospital?' Amy hovered over the couch. Steve winced and shook his head.

'Pepper's got it covered.'

Amy looked to the redhead, who nodded. She held up an industrial looking first aid kit.

'I've had some practice. You can't be Tony Stark's assistant without medical training.' she gave Amy a warm smile. Bruce began splinting Natasha's ankle and Clint's wrist.

Soon enough everyone was in various stages of being patched up. Amy hovered awkwardly in the kitchen. She'd had no experience with these types of injuries and was wondering what her place was in the Avengers family.

'Amy come over here.' Steve called from the couch. Amy set a sandwich and a coke on a tray and brought it over to Steve.

'How are you? Does it hurt? Oh Steve.' She ran a hand through her black hair.

'I'm fine. I'll be better in no time. Pepper's really very proficient in fixing us up.' Steve grinned and bit into his sandwich.

That wasn't the last time the Avengers showed up broken and battered. It was the last time Amy didn't know what to do. She took over as entertainment for them. She brought them food and movies to watch and listened to their stories of battle.

* * *

A/N: Not sure how I feel about this one. Comments are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's first proposal to Amy came almost a year after they started dating. He had planned and planned, involving all of the Avengers in the elaborate scheme. They were at a tiny Brooklyn restaurant that they both loved. He was going to propose and then Tony had generously offered the use of his private jet to take them to his villa in Miami, which Natasha and Pepper had made sure was fully stocked.

It didn't go as Steve had so meticulously planned. Amy had gone into anaphylactic shock over some hidden pine nuts in her meal. It played like something out of a sitcom; only no one found it funny. Well, Tony may have found it a little funny that Steve's plans went so awry, but only after he found out that Amy was okay.

Steve was discouraged to say the least. His only saving grace was that Amy had no idea that a proposal was in the works. So proposal plans were scrapped for a while.

His second proposal, much less elaborate, went off without a hitch. This time it was kept a secret. Well, Pepper knew, but only so she could keep Tony from messing with anything. Steve brought Amy to Rockefeller Center on a windy, cold December Saturday. They strapped on skates and, rather ungracefully on Amy's part, skated out to the center of the rink. People bounced around them, jostling an unsteady Amy. Steve, made graceful by super serum, laughed and held tightly to her mittened hands.

'Steve! Slow down, I'm going to fall!' Amy laughed as Steve pulled her around the rink.

'I've got you. I won't let you fall.' Steve's voice didn't betray the nerves he felt at what he was about to do. He slowly let go of Amy's hands and she shrieked.

'Oh my God! I'm going to fall! Steve!' she wobbled and skid before falling to the ice.

'Owww' she groaned and Steve knelt next to her.

'Are you okay?' his eyes filled with concern and Amy gave him a smile and a pat on the cheek.

'You're sweet. I'm fine. Now help me up.' she held out her hands, but Steve didn't take them. Instead he knelt on one knee. Amy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Steve smiled at her and held up a tiny box he had pulled from his pocket.

'Amy Hall, there isn't much that I can say that you don't already know. I'd be honored if you would become my wife.' his speech wasn't what he had planned, but it was perfect. Amy launched herself at Steve, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Oh God, yes. Yes, yes, yes!' she took his cheeks in her hands and kissed him, right in the middle of Rockefeller Center. They broke apart to the sounds of passerby clapping. Both blushed red and Steve helped Amy up.

Back in Avengers Tower the team sat by the fireplace, waiting for Steve and Amy's return.

'I still can't believe the Capsicle wouldn't ask me for help. I'm so good at elaborate plans.' Tony pouted for his seat next to Pepper.

'I'm not surprised. Especially after last time.' Natasha sighed.

'Hopefully no one's in the hospital this time.' Clint added absentmindedly.

'HALT! I hear the good Captain and his fair maiden coming!' Thor's voice permeated the whole floor of the Tower and each Avenger winced. But sure enough, Steve and Amy came through the door in the next minute. They were flushed from the cold and grinning widely.

In the next second, the newly engaged couple was bombarded by hugs and congratulations by their 'family.'

* * *

A/N: I like this chapter more than Chapter 2. I don't know if the following chapters will be in chronological order. I'll write them as they come to me. Please review, I love all of your comments. And check out my Polyvore account (pstdk) I'll try and post the outfits I picture Amy in each chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve knew he'd have to tell Amy about Peggy if he wanted to keep seeing her. He just didn't think it would be on their first date.

It had all started when one of Amy's ex-boyfriends had approached the table. The ensuing conversation was awkward to say the least. As the man left Amy laughed nervously.

'I am so sorry about that. Um, I never expected to have to deal with that in front of you.'

Steve, being the gentleman that the 1940's trained him to be, laughed it off.

'It's not a problem Amy. It hasn't ruined anything.'

'I'm sure you have your own closet full of ex-girlfriends, being Captain America and all.' she took a sip of red wine.

Steve spluttered for a moment and then, 'no, actually I don't.'

Amy looked at Steve, wide-eyed, 'oh, really?' it wasn't a skeptical question, but she was surprised.

Steve nodded, 'There was only ever one woman. Peggy Carter. She was...amazing.' Amy reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

'It's okay. Was Peggy...um...pre ice?' she hesitated. Steve nodded.

'We were supposed to have a date. Instead I was frozen for 70 years.' he gave an uncharacteristically bitter laugh and Amy felt her heart break for him.

'Are you...what I'm trying to say...I don't want to break any one's heart. Steve, is this going to be able to work out?' Amy couldn't put her thoughts into words.

'I won't lie to you...it'll be hard. I don't think I'll ever get over Peggy...'

Amy interrupted,' and I'd never want you to. I can accept that you're a man with two separate lives.'

Steve nodded, 'I am going to try my hardest to make this work. I really do like you Amy.'

'And I like you too Steve.'

Steve was far too much of a gentleman to kiss Amy on their first date, but he did hold her hand on the walk back to her apartment.

* * *

A/N: This obviously should come before last chapter chronologically. It didn't. Hope you al still enjoyed it =)


	5. Chapter 5

Their first major fight is a knockout, drag-down blowout. Sure they've had fights. Usually over something stupid and they've always been resolved with in the next few hours. It actually amazes Steve, Amy and the Avengers that they date for 7 months without getting into a huge blowout. It only took Pepper and Tony 7 days. Clint and Natasha lasted 7 hours.

The day starts out innocently enough. It is a slow day in Avengers Tower. Tony and Bruce are tinkering around in their lab, Clint and Natasha are at the gym, sparring. Thor goes to visit Jane at her new Manhattan lab. Pepper is in her office, sorting through papers and filling out forms that should be filled out by Tony. Steve is cleaning, a task he's always liked, and Amy is trying out some new recipes for dinner. And then Steve makes an innocent comment, says something about the old days, about Peggy. And even though Amy does not feel threatened by this part of Steve's past, something about the comment grates at her. She says nothing, continues stirring her sauce. And then Steve comments again, she's not sure if he does this on purpose or if he really doesn't know what he's saying. So she asks him. And he's clueless. On a normal day, she'd find it adorable, endearing. Today she gets angry.

Soon Steve's meaningless comment has escalated into a full-blown fight.

'I'M SORRY I'M NOT YOUR PERFECT PEGGY!' Amy screams, her face turning red.

'I don't want you to be like Peggy! I love you for you!' Steve doesn't shout, he's calm and that makes it worse. And soon Amy's screaming has Steve screaming.

The Avengers all hear the yelling and come running. Tony is the first to get to the fight zone and hides behind a couch to hear the fight. Clint and Natasha a right behind him. Pepper knows it's wrong, but years with Tony have corrupted her and she sits with them, listening to the fight.

Ugly words are thrown around. Insults that aren't meant fly. Tears are shed and glasses are thrown.

They don't speak for close to a week. Amy spends a lot of time at her apartment, when normally she was very rarely there. Steve stays in his room a lot. And eventually Tony gets fed up with all the walking on eggshells that Pepper has him doing. He calls Amy and tells her to come over. Since the invitation doesn't come from Steve, he figures, she's more likely to come over. He's wrong. She sees right through his plan and refuses. So he has Natasha kidnap her. It's not his best plan, but it works.

They lock the fighting couple in a closet. Since it's Tony Stark's tower, the closet is the size of a small den, but it's still a closet. For the first hour Steve and Amy sit facing the wall, backs to each other. Clint bangs on the door.

'Make up already. Stark's not letting anyone leave until you two stop fighting.'

Outside Tony looks at Clint.

'I never said you had to stay.' Iron Man is confused.

Clint chuckles. 'I know. I just don't want to miss anything and I have to go to the bathroom.'

His response has Natasha rolling her eyes and Tony laughs.

Inside the closet Steve turns to look at his girlfriend.

'You know, I never wanted you to be like Peggy. If I was still hung up on her I never would have continued this relationship.'

He can hear her sigh as she turns around, her skirt moving crookedly.

'I know that Steve. I...just, sometimes I get insecure. I worry that you'll just decide that no one can live up to Peggy's memory and I won't be enough for you.' she hugged her arms around her knees. Steve crawled over next to her.

'You have to know that I love you. Yes, Peggy will always be in my memory, but you are my life now. The Avengers are my life now. I can't live in the past.' Steve wraps his arms around Amy's shoulders.

They come out of the closet a few minutes later, smiling and holding hands.

'Well it's about damn time.' Clint exclaims and runs off down the hall. Natasha rolls her eyes, but smiles, happy that Cap and Amy have worked out their issues.

The next time they fight, Tony deems it necessary to lock them in a closet with a, 'What? It worked last time.'

* * *

A/N: Again, this should come before the proposal, but I wrote it after. So again, enjoy =)


	6. Chapter 6

Surprisingly, Clint and Natasha are the first to bring a baby into Avengers life. They both claim it was an accident, no one believes it. The inclusion of Kira Eva Barton to Avengers Tower proved to be interesting.

Kira was born six months after Steve and Amy announced their engagement. So wedding paraphernalia crowded the Tower along with more baby items than were needed. Tony could often be found nudging baby bassinets and sample floral arrangements with his feet and muttering, 'what the hell did I do to deserve this torture?'

Amy viewed the addition of Kira to the household as practice for her and Steve. They hadn't discussed children, but it was on both of their minds. Amy became especially close to the miniature redhead. She was official babysitter, being the one of the only people left behind that Clint and Natasha would trust, the other being Pepper, who was usually busy running Stark Enterprises.

When Earth's Mightiest Heroes are out avenging, Amy likes to take Kira to Central Park, to the museums, to FAO Schwartz, to 5th Avenue. She'll sit with the baby in Stark Tower and play peek-a-boo for hours. Steve loves to see her interactions with the little girl. It makes him happy to know that she will be wonderful with their own children.

* * *

A/N: I know this one's short, but Kira and the future Avenger children will continue to make appearances. Reviewwwww, please? =)


	7. Chapter 7

December 5th dawns cold, but sunny. Avengers Tower is a flurry of activity. Two floors are dedicated to getting everyone dressed for the impending wedding at St. Patrick's Cathedral.

One level was used by the men to prepare and Amy and the rest of the women occupied the level above. The wedding wasn't until 4 in the afternoon so the morning was spent relaxing around the tower and making sure Steve and Amy didn't see each other.

'Come to Aunt Amy, sweetheart.' Amy wiggled her fingers in Kira's direction and the 6 month old gave a gummy smile and began crawling over.

'Are you excited? Nervous?' Pepper smiled and laid a hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

Amy lifted Kira onto her lap. 'A bit. I'm mostly excited to be Mrs. Steve Rogers.'

Sometime around 1 o'clock the women began to get ready. Their floor was a flurry of makeup items, hairspray and dresses. The floor below was much calmer. The men, figuring that they had plenty of time were sharing a few drinks and Tony had broken out the Xbox.

Steve and Amy were getting very anxious to see each other by the time the limos arrived at the Cathedral. Guests were already inside, the Avengers joining them, taking their seats in the front pew. Natasha bounced Kira in her lap. The little girl was squirming, reaching out her chubby arms to Steve. The Captain grinned and bounced down the steps to squat in front of Natasha.

'Hi Ki. You want to come to Uncle Steve?' he looked to Natasha for permission and she smiled.

'Go ahead. Amy should be coming soon though.'

Steve shrugged and lifted Kira into his arms. He bounced back up the steps and rocked her in his arms for a bit. And then the organ began playing. Steve grinned and handed Kira back to Natasha.

Amy grinned at the guests as she walked down the aisle on the arm of her dad. She looked up at Steve, who was grinning wider than humanly possible. As she looked at the Avengers, she saw that Pepper was crying, her hormones working up, and the rest were smiling widely.

As the wedding carried on, Kira got fussy. First Natasha and then Clint tried to calm her down. Then Amy stopped the priest.

'Come to Aunt Amy, sugar. Yeah, go ahead. Play with my earrings.' she bounced Kira in her arms and smiles at the priest and her shocked guests.

'Go ahead.'

She locked eyes with Steve, who was barely holding back a laugh.

Steve and Amy shared their first kiss as husband and wife while Kira was squished in between them. The audience laughed. The fact that they were in a church being the only thing keeping Tony from making an obscene comment.

The reception was held in Avengers Tower, one while floor being set aside for the occasion. Flowers were everywhere and people danced around the enormous wooden dance platform. Steve and Amy smiled as they watched Jane try and teach Thor how to dance. Clint stood on the side, bent over in laughter.

'Well, Mrs. Rogers, care to dance?' Steve held out his hand and Amy took it.

'I'd love to.' Steve held Amy close and she pressed her cheek to his dress blues covered chest. They swayed back and forth for a few songs, until Tony spoke to the DJ and a 1940's swing song came on. Amy laughed.

'Come on soldier boy. Teach me some moves.'

'Gladly ma'am.' Steve grabbed Amy's hand and twirled her out onto the middle of the dance floor.

'Look how happy they look.' Pepper sighed and rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

'Yeah, real cute. It's about time Rogers got laid.' Tony smirked, even as Natasha hit his arm.

'Can't you just be nice for once? Steve is genuinely happy. And I, for one, am glad that he has Amy.' Natasha passed sleeping Kira to Clint.

Bruce nodded his head, 'This is good for everyone. Amy's made a nice addition to the Tower.' he took a sip from his glass of champagne.

'YES! THE AMERICAN CAPTAIN AND HIS MAIDEN-' Thor was cut off by Jane.

'Thor, remember, we don't shout everything on Earth.' she gave a gentle smile and laid a hand on the demigod's large shoulder.

'Ah yes, the voice for inside as you have called it. Now, shall I get more of this fine Midgardian liquor?' Without waiting for an answer, Thor was off.

'I'd better watch him.' Jane ran off just as Amy and Steve came over.

'Tony, we just wanted to say thank you for letting us use Stark Tower for the reception. Everything is amazing.' Amy wrapped the billionaire in a hug.

'Finally someone called it by its proper name. None of this Avengers Tower crap.' Tony offered a smile with his crack.

Sometime later in the evening, Amy threw her bouquet. Jane caught it. She blushed furiously and Thor looked confused until this Midgardian custom was explained.

Guests began leaving the Tower at 1 in the morning. Pepper, Jane and Natasha had left for bed, leaving the newlyweds to continue partying with Tony, Bruce, Clint and Thor.

* * *

A/N: I have two more chapters that I am going to post after this, completely written. I would love some more reviews on everything though


	8. Chapter 8

The few months after Steve an Amy's wedding were mostly uneventful. Thor and Jane had gotten married in March; the ceremony had been an interesting cross between Asgardian and Midgardian customs. The only member of the Avengers team left sober after the festivities was Bruce and an 8 months pregnant Pepper of course. Even super soldier Steve had gotten smashed due to the Asgardian mead.

Time was mostly spent waiting for Pepper to go into labor. And then April first came. This hadn't been their first April Fool's Day with Tony Stark, it was however, the year they underestimated him. No one thought Tony would put effort into pranks with Pepper only a few days from her due date. And that was just what Tony was banking on.

Over the course of the day Tony produced a false news report that sent Natasha and Clint into a frenzy, a whoopee cushion that amused Thor to no end and Tony's personal favorite, a variation on the Saran Wrap on the toilet seat prank.

Tony had developed a thin, clear plastic that he had used to cover the seats of all the toilets in Avengers tower. He didn't have to wait long before he claimed his first victim. Steve's frenzied shout came from his and Amy's shared bathroom. Tony couldn't contain his laughter as Steve marched into the main living area with his khakis soaking wet.

'What the hell was that Stark?'

Tony's laughter was only amplified when Pepper walked in with her pants wet as well.

'Tony, I think the baby's coming.' she was wide eyed and nervous looking.

'Haha Pep. Good one. But I know what today's date it.'

Pepper groaned, 'Tony I promise I'm not trying to prank you. My water broke.'

Steve looked at her, 'Tony, I think she's serious. We'd better go.' He took Pepper's elbow and led her to the elevator. Tony followed behind.

'Okay, okay. I'll play along. Let's go to the hospital. I'm sure the people there will be thrilled that you're wasting their time.'

Pepper turned on her heel, breaking Steve's grip on her elbow.

'Anthony Michael Stark! I am most certainly not kidding about this. Your son is on his way and I'm going to be in excruciating pain soon. So if you'd like to keep certain parts attached I'd help your wife to the hospital.' Her face was turning red and Tony's eyes popped. She really wasn't kidding.

'All right. What are you looking at Rogers? Hurry up. Let's go!' He grabbed Pepper's arm and began hurrying her out, leaving a confused Steve behind.

Two hours later Pepper was screaming at Tony, her face red and her reddish-blonde hair matted with sweat. The Avengers had slowly filed into the hospital to wait for the baby's arrival. Forty-five minutes after Amy had shown up, breathless from running 15 blocks, Tony had walked into the waiting room, looking slightly shell shocked and carrying a tiny, blue wrapped bundle.

Amy, Jane, Kira and Natasha, demanding to know his name, weight, length and Pepper's condition, mobbed him.

'Pep's fine, a little tired, but fine. This guy's Leonardo Alexander. He's 6 lbs. 14 ounces and 20 inches long.'

'Oh he's just adorable Tony. Looks just like you.' Amy gushed. Natasha lifted Kira up so she could see the baby.

'Baby. Play.' She reached out to touch his little head. Natasha grabbed her hand.

'Be careful. He's a little baby Ki. He can't play with you yet.' she kissed the top of her daughter's head and tuned to Tony, 'Why Leonardo? Is he named after family?'

Tony shook his head, 'Da Vinci. He was the greatest mind of that generation, just like me. Only I'm better. He just drew up the ideas, I actually built them.'

The only reason no one said anything was the fact that Tony was a new father.


	9. Chapter 9

Kira and Leo ran around Avengers Tower all the time. Well, Leo usually crawled after Kira, but nevertheless Amy was surrounded by the babies all the time. Every time Leo blew a spit bubble in her direction or Kira tugged on her pant leg to give Aunt 'Mimi' a hug, her heart clenched.

She really wanted a baby with Steve.

They had been married for a year before actively trying to have a baby. Even though Tony's and Clint's jokes about 'super swimmers' were inappropriate, Amy had thought it was true, giving her reason to think she would get pregnant on their first try. It hadn't happened. Steve suggested that they stop actively trying and maybe it was the stress of her job. So she tried not to think about it, the fact that even with her husband's super 'soldiers', she couldn't get pregnant.

And then just a few months later, Natasha and Clint announced her second pregnancy. Amy had smiled and hugged Nat. And then in the privacy of their own room, she had broken down in tears. She sobbed into Steve's t-shirt for 20 minutes. And then she had lay down and curled into a ball, ignoring Steve's attempts to wrap his arms around her.

Steve had spoken to Bruce, in private, and he had suggested going to see a fertility doctor. Steve gently suggested this to his wife and she had cried for 10 minutes, hating to be reminded of her inability to get pregnant. Nevertheless, she agreed and they went to the bet doctor Manhattan had to offer.

Dr. Brennerman had examined Amy on a Monday and then by Wednesday, Amy and Steve were back in the kindly doctor's office. Dr. Brennerman gave the news that Amy's uterus was tilted, not anything life threatening, but it would cause her some difficulty getting pregnant.

'Don't worry Amy, it's not impossible, just a bit harder.' were the words Amy and Steve left the office to.

'Well at least we know it can happen. We'll just have to not think about it.' Steve slung an arm around Amy's shoulder and kissed the crown of her head. Amy had smiled and nodded, still thinking that this was all her fault.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi All!

Well it's October and I've been busy with my freshman year of college for the lAst month. I love this story so much and i've been tapping away at chapters on my phone. I would love to post more chapters for you all, but if people aren't reading it then I don't want to waste my time. I have hundreds of hits and only 7 reviews. If we could pull that up to 15 or so by Saturday, I can promise a new chapter by Sunday, Monday thelatest. So please, if you're really enjoying this, then review and I'll reward you.

Lots of love :D

Future Mrs. H


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the lovely reviews. I thought I'd reward y'all with the next chapter a few days early. I have the next chapter almost finished with it's final edit, so please continue to leave lovely reviews, (maybe 20-25 by Saturday) and I'll send the next chapter out! Enjoy! :D

* * *

By Mila Katya Barton's October 20th birth, Amy's thoughts of a baby had dwindled. She and Steve were enjoying trips around the world and being Aunt Amy and Uncle Steve.

'Ki, Leo why don't we take Mila to Central Park?' Amy had suggested on an unseasonably cold April day. The kids had been locked inside for a few days and they were itching to get out. Amy and Pepper bundled the kids up and unfolded strollers. Kira and Mila were pushed in a double stroller by Amy and Pepper was pushing Leo in some top of the line stroller Tony had built.

The walk to Central Park was cold and by the time they got there, Amy and Pepper were ready to turn back.  
'I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea.' Amy laughed through her chattering teeth. Pepper grinned,  
'You've been hanging around Tony too much. Stupid ideas are like a virus with that man.'  
The two women had laughed all the way back to Avengers Tower. As the elevator door opened, Pepper darted out, hand over her mouth.  
Amy looked worried, but began unbundling the kids. She sent Kira and Leo off to the playroom and lifted Mila onto her hip before going and knocking on the bathroom door.  
'Pepper? Are you alright?' she heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on and off. Pepper looked whiter than usual as she came out of the bathroom and gave a weak smile.  
'I'm okay. Just some morning/afternoon/all day sickness.'  
As Pepper's words sunk in Amy grinned and gave the redhead a one armed hug.  
'Congratulations! Oh, you and Tony must be so happy!'  
Pepper smiled, 'Yeah, he was really excited. We were waiting to tell everyone else so would you mind keeping our secret?'  
'Of course! I'll let you and Tony tell everyone.'

* * *

'So I smiled and congratulated her. What was I supposed to say Steve? I hate you because you have an adorable son and I can't get pregnant? I just...it was awful. I really am happy for Pepper and Tony though.'

Steve sighed. He knew that Amy was having a hard time being around the kids all the time while not being able to have one of her own. If he was being honest, it was breaking his heart that they didn't have a baby.

'I know you are. And I know how badly you want a baby. It'll happen.' Steve held his arms out  
and Amy sighed, but crawled up next to him.

'I love you Steve.'

'I love you too Amy.'


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, well I didn't get the reviews I I'm posting this chapter anyway. I think this one has some more action and it's a bit longer. So Pretty please review. If we can get to 25-30 I'd be sooooo happy. Also I'm not Twitter paulinaa76 and Wattpad: linaa76. So check me out.** **Now, enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

And all of a sudden the cold they had in April became unbearable heat. May was humid, and June was even worse, with temperatures reaching the 100s. Pepper was miserable and the men generally tried to avoid her and her hormones.  
And then to top it all off, Kira had brought some kind of stomach bug home from her pre-K class. There weren't enough bathrooms in the Tower to keep everyone happy.

* * *

'I think I'm dying.' Tony moaned from the couch before jumping up and sprinting to the nearest unoccupied bathroom. The noises of Tony's vomiting reached the den and Amy groaned.

'Oh God! I think I'm-.' she clapped a hand over her mouth and bolted. Clint followed as he got a whiff of the soup Steve had been making.

Natasha groaned, 'Steve please, get rid of the soup.' Bruce moaned weakly in agreement.

'Okay. It's gone.' Steve shoved the still steaming pot into the fridge and called out, 'Does anyone want anything?'

Multiple negative answers were the response. Steve shrugged and went into the nursery that they had designated for Kira, Leo and Mila. The three toddlers were still down for their afternoon nap. The bug had played out in all of them last week. Steve silently thanked God that he didn't have to deal with three sick toddlers by himself.

'Captain Americaaaaa! Iron Man barfed on the floor! Ouch! Nat, not cool.' Steve shook his head as he heard Clint's shout.

'I'm going to aim for your head next Barton. Shut up!' Tony's voice was raspy and Steve couldn't help but feel bad, for himself. He had to watch them all for at least the next two days. If he didn't kill them all.

* * *

They all made it out of the stomach bug unscathed, well if you didn't count the 30 collective pounds lost. Steve just counted the fact that he didn't kill anyone.

They celebrated by watching Tony's newest bootleg movie on the big screen. Amy was tucked under Steve's arm and yawned as the rest of the group cheered. Steve looked down,

'You tired? How about we go lie down?' He noticed the purple bags under his wife's eyes and it worried him. Amy nodded.

'Let's go. I can't keep my eyes open anymore.' She climbed off of Steve's lap and grasped his large hand to pull him into their room.

Amy crashed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Steve looked at the clock. It was only 8:15 and this was the fourth time she had fallen asleep so early since getting over the stomach bug.

Steve sat on his side of the bed and rubbed his hand over Amy's back. This was probably normal, especially since she was recovering, but none of the others were so exhausted. As Amy started snoring (which she'd deny, if he ever brought it up) Steve decided to suggest a doctor's appointment in the morning.

As Steve and Amy sat in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come back, she sighed.

'I don't know why you insisted on this. I'm fine. I was just recovering.'

Steve scoffed, 'Everyone else has been completely fine for the last week. You, however, are not.'

Amy was about to retort when the doctor walked in.

'Mrs. Rogers, I have some very good news. You're pregnant.' the doctor smiled as Amy broke down into sobs. She buried her face into Steve's chest as the Man out of Time's face spread into a huge grin.

'I'll leave you two alone for a minute. But please come to my office so I can give you some information.' the doctor left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

'A baby Steve. A baby. Our own baby.' Amy hiccupped as Steve rubbed her back.

'I know, I know. Come on Ames, stop crying. This is a happy thing.' Steve, for all his positive attributes, still rarely knew what to do around crying women.

'I know. I'm trying. I'm so happy!' Amy wiped her eyes on the back of her hands and leaned up to plant a kiss on Steve's lips.

'I love you so much. I can't wait until we have a little mini Cap running around.' She smiled as Steve shook his head.

'No, it's going to be an amazing little girl just like her mom. I can't believe this Ames...we're going to be parents!'

Amy's and Steve's intertwined fingers fell to her stomach. They both just sat and stared at their hands for a minute.

'I'm so happy. I think I could burst. Steve, I don't think I've ever been this happy before.'

'Ames, you and this baby are the best things to happen to me in 70 years.'


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hi everyone! I had some time before my first class of the day and I thought I'd give you guys the next chapter. I really appreciate all of the reviews, follows and favorites. We've got some good stuff coming in the next few chapters and beyond, so keep reviewing! I live off of those reviews :D

* * *

Amy and Steve made their baby announcement after she had hit the 3 month mark. There was a lot of hugging and a lot of crying. Tony passed around cigars that Steve was pretty sure were illegal.

Soon enough, there were two very pregnant, very hormonal women living in the Tower. Amy was prone to sobbing fits, while Pepper liked to throw things at anyone who sounded like they were being mean to her.

'Steve, I can't see my feet anymore.' Amy sighed as she watched Steve cook dinner for everyone.

'Only 3 more months. And then we can find out who was right.' Steve grinned as Clint came running into the room.

'Pepper's in labor. Tony just called. Nat and Bruce are bringing the kids. They were at the museum. So if anyone wants to let Jane and Thor know.'

Amy squealed,'Oh I'll call Jane. She can get a hold of Thor. He's back in Asgard.' she reached for her cell phone and began to dial. As she spoke to Jane, Steve began cleaning up the half cooked food. Clint grabbed Amy's jacket from the closet and helped her up from the couch.

'Thanks Clint. I would've been stuck there.' Amy laughed as she followed Clint into the elevator, Steve's warm hand supporting her lower back.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital, Bruce, Jane and Natasha were all waiting with the three kids.

'Any news?' Steve questioned as he helped Amy lower herself into a chair and sat down himself.

Bruce shook his head. 'Nothing yet. Tony came out just as Nat, the kids and I got here. They got here only 10 minutes before us. It may be a while.'

Natasha handed Mila a doll as she got fussy. 'She missed naptime. This could get interesting.'

'Mama. Dada. Kiki. Nap.' Mila rattled off some of the only words she knew and threw herself to the floor before bursting out into tears. Kira looked over at her younger sister and sighed before looking over at Amy.

'She does this all the time.' her little face was serious and Amy couldn't help but smile.

'Aw, Ki, she's little. You used to do the same thing. And watch, Uncle Steve's gonna help Mommy calm her down. He used to do the same thing to you.'

Kira watched intensely as Natasha lifted Mila up onto her hip and Steve made faces at her and played with her fingers, making them wiggle around and dance on Natasha's shoulders. Soon, the little girl was hiccuping in between laughs and Natasha was brushing her wavy brown hair away from her eyes.

The three year old's eyes widened, 'Uncle Steve's good!'

Amy and Bruce laughed. Leo toddled over and lifted her arms up, Bruce lifted him onto his lap.

'So Buddy, you excited for your new brother or sister?' Bruce smiled as Leo snuggled into his shirt. Since Bruce was the little boy's godfather, they had developed a special bond. It didn't hurt that Leo loved science almost as much as Bruce and Tony.

'No baby! Leo baby!' His little lips fell into a pout and Bruce frowned.

'Are you sure? When the new baby comes you'll get to play with them.'

Leo shook his head and Bruce looked to Amy. She shrugged, she had no idea how to deal with sibling issues.

'I thought Pep and Tony had talked with him?'

Bruce nodded, 'They did. Hopefully he'll get used to it.'

The delivery room doors opened and Tony ran out, grinning like a madman.

'It's a boy!' he scooped Leo up into his arms and accepted the 'science bro' hug Bruce offered.

Kira and Mila tag teamed his knees. 'Uncle Tony! I wanna see the baby!'

Steve and Clint lifted the two girls into their arms.

'Follow me everyone.' Tony and Leo led the parade of heroes and children into Pepper's recovery room.

* * *

The blue bundle of blankets in Pepper's arms was crying as they all walked in.

Pepper grinned up at everyone. 'Hi guys. Meet Robert Stark.'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi again! I had some more time and I'd figure I'd give you all this chapter. We're meeting Amy's mom in this one and she'll be around for a bit. Give me some feedback if you like her or if you don't want to see her again after her final appearance. And With this chapter we are super close to the birth of Baby Rogers. So if you want to see that, please let's try to review. After 30+ I'll give you the next chapter. So enjoy! And review :D**

* * *

Every new parent to be has their worries and superheroes are no different. As Amy got closer and closer to her due date, Steve couldn't help but worry if the super serum that changed his physique had also changed his DNA. Would their baby be as scrawny as Steve had been for the first 22 years of his life? Or would the serum influence the baby as well?

There was, unfortunately, no way to give Steve his answers. Amy's thinking led her to believe the super serum had done something, considering she was huge. She had gotten bigger than both Pepper and Natasha had during their pregnancies and she was attributing it to the super baby inside her. It definitely wasn't her diet. Steve had made sure she ate healthier than ever before.

* * *

Amy's parents had come in from Massachusetts as the end of January rolled around. With Amy's due date in February, they had wanted to make sure they were around for the birth of their grandchild.

'Mom, seriously stop. Look, I'm fine. I'm- mom! I don't need another blanket!' Amy was getting frustrated with her mom's constant coddling.

'Sweetheart, it's cold in here. Don't you think with all of his money Mr. Stark could afford heating?' Diana Hall was not a woman who kept opinions to herself.

Amy's mouth dropped open as she listened to her mother speak.

'Mom! Don't talk about Tony like that! It's rude. And it's not cold in here.' She pushed the blanket to the side of the couch and stretched her legs out to the side.

Diana sighed as she folded up the blanket. 'I just don't understand how you could let that husband of yours go off and leave you alone. And so close to your due date.' she bent and picked up one of Kira's dolls and a science book belonging to Leo.

Amy sighed and crossed her arms over her massive stomach.

'Mother, I am sure you understand the concept of superhero. You also understand that Steve happens to be one. Steve would rather be here with me, just like Tony would rather be here with Pepper and the boys and just like Clint and Nat would rather be here with the girls. I made him go. It was my choice to be left behind. Now you have to accept that.' Amy began crying and she spoke, a victim to her hormones. Diana rushed to her side.

'Oh sweetheart. I'm sorry. Of course Steve wants to be here. Why don't I make you some lunch?'

Amy shrugged, not caring about the food, just wanting her mother to leave her alone.

* * *

It was another two days before the Avengers made it back home. The first thing Steve did, before even taking off his suit, was run to give Amy a kiss.

He knelt next to the couch. 'How are you? No pains? The baby's okay?'

Amy smiled at his nervous questions and patted his cheek. 'You're sweet. The only problem I had was missing you. And my mother, but that's a different story.' she grimaced. Steve smiled,

'She's not bad. Now move your legs so I can sit with you.' He lifted her legs and sat down, placing her legs on top of his. Tony gasped.

'My couch! Your spangly suit is filthy and you're sitting on my couch!' he clumped over, halfway through the process of unsuiting, his legs encased in metal. Steve rolled his eyes.

'I'm not getting up Stark. Go finish changing and see your sons.'

Tony stood there for a moment, as Nat, Clint and Bruce stood behind him, laughing. Finally he gave Steve a half smile and left to find Pepper and the boys.

Amy rested her head on Steve's shoulder.

'I like the spangly suit. It's adorable.' She laughed.

* * *

**A/N #2: So how do you like Diana? She'll be around for the birth and then, if you want to see more of her, she'll be around. If not, she can head home. Leave lots of reviews telling me what you want! And also, guesses for the gender of the baby! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alrighty, this is the first part of the baby's birth. It got pretty long, and I love torturing you with cliffhangers, so...have a cliffhanger. Anyway, I'd love feedback on this chapter, baby name guesses and for all of you to ignore any medical mistakes I've made, seeing as I'm an 18 year old English major. I have part II completely done and waiting for at least 10 more reviews and part III is about halfway done (don't quote me on that). I can't guarantee another chapter before Sunday, I'm going to me a little busy tonight and tomorrow. So please, please, please leave reviews and love. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Amy's February 17th due date came and went with no baby. Diana assured her daughter and son-in-law that this was normal, first babies tended to be late. So no one worried.

And then a week went by with no baby. Steve began to worry. Amy wouldn't say it out loud, but she worried too.

And then finally, a week and three days late, Amy's water broke.

* * *

The Tower was mostly empty, only Amy, Steve and Clint were around. Natasha had taken the girls and Diana to FAO Schwartz. Bruce and Amy's dad, Christopher, had gone to some museum exhibit and Tony had taken Pepper and the boys to see a Broadway show (at Pepper's request and with a lot of moaning and groaning on Tony's part)

Amy gasped as she felt her water break. 'Steve?!' she called out and her husband's muffled voice came from down the hallway.

'Yeah Ames? You okay?'

Amy called back, 'No. I think my water broke.'

Steve and Clint came running in, sweaty from their sparring match.

'What'd you say?' Steve gasped. Amy didn't have a chance to answer, Clint and Steve hauled her up off the couch and Steve lifted her, bridal style, into his arms.

'Steve, honey, I can walk. Please put me down.' Amy sighed and Clint snorted as he grabbed a jacket and draped it over Amy's shoulders.

'Or what? He'll throw out his back? Just let the man carry you.' He held the elevator open for Steve and Amy slumped into her husband's arms, before gasping in pain and shooting her head back up.

'Ow,ow oh my god! Ow!'

'Okay! I'm hurrying. Just...um...be relaxed?' Steve's voice took on a note of panic.

Amy shook her head, 'Relax? Are you kidding Steve? There is no way I could relax right now. And please put me down!'

The elevator dinged and they were down in Tony's massive parking garage.

Clint grabbed the keys to a BMW and Steve helped Amy into the backseat. Steve climbed in as Amy gasped and gripped his hand.

'Okay Ames. Clint's going to drive and I'm going to call everyone. Just breathe.'

Amy scowled at the former soldier, but continued her rhythmic breathing. Steve called the members of his team, Tony was especially grateful for the excuse to leave the show.

* * *

When everyone finally reached the hospital they found Clint and Steve arguing in the waiting room.

'We're been here for an hour now and you left Amy alone in there!' Clint shouted, causing heads to turn in his direction.

'I didn't leave her alone! I told you, husbands are never in the room when wives give birth!' Steve's jaw was clenched tightly and everyone knew it was taking all of his strength not to take a swing at Clint.

'You are the biggest moron I've ever met! If you won't go in with Amy, then I will!' Clint made to go through the doors to the delivery room. Steve grabbed his arm and wheeled him back.

'No way! Men aren't supposed to be anywhere but the waiting room. And I am definitely not letting you in there!'

Natasha, seeing how angry Clint's face was getting, passed Mila to Amy's mom and hurried over.

'Okay now you can stop! This is ridiculous. We are in the middle of a hospital waiting room. Put your egos away. Steve's beliefs may be outdated, but they're his, so Clint get over yourself. And Steve, in the 21st century men are allowed in the delivery room and Clint was trying to be a good friend. Both of you apologize and I'll go in with Amy.' She frowned at them until the men apologized grudgingly.

'Natasha, I know you're friends with Amy,but I really think she'll want her mother around.' Diana placed Mila on a seat next to her sister.

Natasha scoffed, 'You have been driving Amy nuts for the last month. I really doubt she'll want you around.'

Tony 'oooh'ed' and Pepper smacked his arm. Clint grabbed Natasha's arm and pulled her away. He began whispering to her. Diana's eyes filled with tears.

'Really? She doesn't want me around?' the question was directed at the room and no one answered. Christopher reached out to his wife and pulled her into a hug.

Steve was about to say something when Amy's doctor came out.

'Ah, Mrs. Rogers is asking for someone.' He frowned at all the tension.

Diana perked up, 'She asked for her mother right?'

The doctor looked uncomfortable, 'Well she asked for Steve, but she understands if he doesn't want to come in. And then she asked for Natasha or Pepper, whoever was here.' He looked around at the group.

Diana sunk into a seat, dejected. Steve paled and shook his head at Natasha and Pepper.

'One of you go. I can't. I just can't' He say next to Bruce and dropped his head into his hands.

Natasha and Pepper looked at each other and at the same time said, 'We'll both go.'

They followed the doctor through the doors, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

After they were gone for almost an hour, Steve turned to Clint.

'I'm sorry about earlier. You were right and I should've gone in there.'

Clint shook his head, 'Nah, I was being an ass. I should've realized that you grew up in a different time. I shouldn't have made a big deal of it.'

Tony groaned, 'Why the sudden love fest. You're both stupid.'

Bruce sighed, 'Don't listen to Tony.'

Steve cut in, 'I never do.' Clint laughed as Tony scowled.

Bruce continued, 'Anyway, I was just going to say that there's probably still time, if you wanted to go be with Amy.'

Steve sat still as Kira and Leo climbed on his lap. And all of a sudden he just sunk into the plastic hospital chair, as if all of his bones has turned to jelly.

'I can't. I should be able to, but I can't. What kind of father will I be if I can't even be in the room?' Steve looked so upset, that even Tony felt bad for him.

No one spoke, because, while they were true, any reassuring words would be lost on Steve in that moment.

* * *

They heard nothing for another four hours. Bruce, Tony, and Clint left to bring the kids home for dinner and a nap.

Steve had taken up pacing the hallway and asking his in-laws if this long of a wait was normal.

Diana, still hurt by Amy's request, would occasionally sigh and stare off into space, leaving Christopher to answer Steve's questions.

'Son,' the word got caught in Christopher's throat. His daughter's husband was older than his own father. 'Steve, I'm sure she's fine. Amy was born after 30 hours of labor.'

Steve's face paled even more and he stopped pacing for a minute as the delivery room door opened. Pepper came out, and scanned the waiting room, looking for the large group of people she had left behind.

Steve called out her name and she hurried over.

'Look Steve, I know you don't think you should be in there, but you really have to go in. Amy really needs you and please Steve, just come in.'

Steve frowned, but allowed Pepper to pull him through the swinging doors.

Steve was handed scrubs and he followed Pepper to Amy's room.

He definitely wasn't prepared for what greeted him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, I lied. I found some time to resolve the cliffhanger. However, this really is the last chapter for a few days, I have a paper to write this weekend and the next chapter is only partially done and hasn't been edited. I have some incentives for you to keep reviewing. The 40th, 50th and 60th reviewers all get sneak peeks, and the 45th, 55th and 65th get a question they have about the story answered. So go crazy with that review button and enjoy! :D**

* * *

Steve lived a fairly sheltered life up until the point when he joined the army. And then when he joined the fighting he saw some terrible things. Nothing could've prepared himself for the sight of his wife in labor.

Amy's face was pale under the bright splotches of red on her cheeks and her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. She gripped Natasha's hand with enough force to break bones.

As her doctor called out for her to push, Amy began sobbing.

'I want Steve! I need him here.'

Her cries broke Steve's heart and he ran forward. He grabbed onto her free hand and pushed hair away from her forehead.

'I'm here Ames. I'm right here. I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier.'

Amy cried out through a contraction and then smiled at Steve.

'I'm so glad you're here. I know this is weird for you. Is my mom okay? I know she's probably mad.' her words were cut off by a groan.

Steve shushed her, 'Don't worry about your mom. She'll be fine. Just...' he trailed off, not knowing what to do in this situation.

'Breathe Amy. Breathe.' Natasha supplied.

'Okay Mrs. Rogers, I can see the head. Almost there.' The doctor's voice cut in. 'Captain Rogers, can you prop up your wife's shoulders?'

Steve wrapped an arm around Amy's shaking shoulders and held her up as she pushed.

A few moments later, a new cry mixed with Amy's.

'It's a boy!' The nurse held him up so Steve, Amy and Natasha could see him. Natasha smiled at the wide-eyed look of shock on Steve's face.

'A boy.' he spoke to himself and then, as if realizing where he was and who he was with, he leaned down to kiss Amy on the lips. She smiled and then, her face lost color.

Steve's smile was replaced with a frown, 'What's going on? Amy?'

And before they knew it, Steve and Natasha were pushed away and the doctors and nurse were surrounding Amy, calling out words like 'hemorrhaging' and 'surgery.'

Natasha, seeing Steve's white face, spoke up. 'Don't worry. Steve, she'll be fine. It's not the 40s anymore.'

'I know.' Steve muttered. He hadn't even held his son yet.

* * *

In the middle of the mess, Steve and Natasha left the delivery room and went back to Pepper, Diana and Christopher in the waiting room.

'Well? How are they? Boy or girl?' Diana rushed up to Steve.

'A boy. Apparently he's healthy. I don't know.' Steve frowned.

Diana's eyes widened, 'What do you mean you don't know? What happened?'

Natasha spoke up, 'She's hemorrhaging. We left the room.'

Diana covered her mouth with her hand and buried her face in her husband's chest.

Pepper and Natasha sat down next to Steve and held his hands.

'I haven't called the guys yet. Do you want me to?' Pepper asked softly.

Steve shook his head, 'No. I don't want everyone around. The kids need to sleep anyway.'

Pepper nodded, her face white with worry.

By the time Amy's doctor came out, 20 minutes or 20 hours could've passed and Steve wouldn't have been able to tell.

'Captain Rogers? Can I speak to you?' The doctor stopped in front of Steve.

'How is my wife? Is she alright?' Steve stood up, Natasha and Pepper's hands falling away from his arms.

'Amy is just fine. We stopped the bleeding and patched her up. She's heavily sedated right now and on morphine so she won't feel any pain.' The doctor's news brightened everyone up.

'And my son?' Steve questioned.

The doctor smiled, 'A very healthy 8 pounds 8 ounces. The nurses have him in the nursery. You can see him whenever you'd like. I'll leave now, however, I would like to find time to discuss Amy's recovery with you.'

As soon as the doctor left, Steve turned to his Avengers family.

'She's okay. The baby's okay. Thank God.' he breathed out and accepted the hug Pepper offered. Breaking away from Pepper, he turned to Diana and Christopher.

'I am so sorry for all of this. I never wanted her to go through all this pain.' Steve was surprised when Diana wrapped him in a hug.

'Oh Steve, this wasn't your fault. Amy's fine and so is my grandson. A hemorrhage could have happened to anyone. Now go see your son. We'll be here when you get back.' She gave him a slight push in the direction of the nursery.

* * *

Steve found the nursery with relative ease. It was finding his son that was difficult. He and Natasha had only seen the baby for a few seconds before he was taken away.

Steve gave the nursery a once over before finding the plastic bassinet labeled 'Rogers.'

He knew that seeing his son would be an emotional experience, but it was ten times worse knowing Amy hadn't seen the baby at all.

The infant had been asleep, but the longer Steve watched him, the more awake he became. Steve smiled as he waved a tiny fist and scrunched up his face.

'Hey little man. Your mom can't wait to meet you. I'm sure she'll be around soon.' Steve felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Natasha standing behind him.

The two had struck up a friendship that seemed mismatched to the others. Steve didn't care what Natasha's ledger looked like and Natasha didn't care that Steve had spent 7 decades trapped in ice. Being around Steve's 1940's wholesomeness had softened Natasha.

'Which one is he?' She stood next to him and followed Steve's finger as he pointed to the infant that had his last name.

'He's going to be so handsome when he grows up. I'd better keep Mila away from him.' The redhead gave a small smile, trying to bring a smile to Cap's face.

It worked, at least partially. Steve looked less miserable.

'I feel guilty for enjoying him while Amy's in there. It's all my fault.' Steve spoke to Natasha, but kept his eyes on his son.

Natasha hated to see the Captain so down on himself. She knew Steve wouldn't pay attention to anything she said, so she just held onto his hand, hoping he'd understand that this wasn't his fault.

* * *

**A/N #2: Remember your incentives. The review button is right down there and I promise that next chapter is in the pipeline!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don;t know how, but this chapter turned out to be over 2,000 words. It kind of just kept going. Don't expect more chapters this length. I'm keeping the incentive from last chapter going, if you don't remember what that was, go back and read the chapter and review. I kind of like this chapter, so I'd love feedback. The next chapter is no where near finished, it's actually barely started, so don't expect it for a bit. However, if you send me lots of reviews, I'll try and make the chapter a priority. So, enjoy and review! :D**

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up to find Steve sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She smiled softly and then winced as she felt the pain in her lower area.

A nurse walked in and smiled at her, 'Good morning Mrs. Rogers. I'm Cathy. I'll be your nurse for the next few days. How're you feeling?'

Amy frowned, 'It hurts a lot. I didn't think it would hurt this much. And why don't I remember much from yesterday?'

At the sound of her voice, Steve began to stir in his chair, before waking up completely. His eyes lit up as he saw Amy sitting up and talking with the nurse.

'I am so glad you're awake. How're you feeling?' Steve took hold of Amy's hand.

'I'm okay. A little sore.' Amy felt bad not telling Steve the entire truth of how much she actually hurt, but she could see the worry that Steve was trying so desperately to keep hidden and didn't want to worry him any more.

'Good. Do you need anything?' Steve breathed out a sigh.

Amy grinned, 'I'd love to see our son.'

Steve dropped a kiss to her forehead, 'I'll be right back.'

* * *

Amy was left alone with the nurse as Steve went to get the baby.

'So, could you tell me what's been going on?' Amy asked the nurse as she leaned back against the pillows.

'Well, you hemorrhaged quite a bit last night after giving birth. The doctors fixed you right up; you'll just have to be on bed rest for a few months. We sedated you over night, so you couldn't pull any stitches. Your husband had quite the night. Didn't leave your side.' Cathy smiled.

Amy sighed, no wonder she was in so much pain. Her next thought was about her mom. Amy knew her mom would've been hurt by not being in the delivery room, but she just couldn't deal with her mother at that moment. And now she didn't know where her mom was, but she did want to apologize.

As if reading her thoughts, Cathy looked up from Amy's charts and said, 'There's quite a bit of people waiting outside. I believe five men, four women and four children. You've got quite the family. The largest man was rather captivated by the automatic doors.'

Amy giggled to herself. She hadn't known that Thor was coming down from Asgard.

Steve came back into the room, leading a nurse and a plastic bassinet. Amy propped herself up higher with some help from Cathy and looked eagerly at the bassinet.

'Oh Steve, he's...he's so...oh I'm sorry.' Amy began crying as Steve placed the sleeping infant in her arms.

'It's okay. You've been through a lot. Just sit back and relax with him.' Steve laid a hand softly on the baby's head. 'Do you want me to get everyone? They all want to see you.'

Amy nodded, not bothering to look up from her son's face.

Steve backed out of the room smiling as he watched Amy with the baby.

* * *

Diana and Christopher were the first people Steve let into the room. At the sight of her mother, Amy burst into tears again.

'Oh mom, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I don't know what I was thinking.' Amy was cut off by her dad's hand on the top of her head.

'Amy, sweetheart, I don't blame you. And I'm certainly not mad. I'm just so happy that my grandson is here safe and healthy. And that you're okay.' Diana patted Amy's shoulder as her daughter sniffled.

'I don't know what's wrong with me. All I can do is cry.' Amy sighed and stroked the baby's cheek.

Christopher and Diana shared a laugh. Christopher addressed his daughter, 'Honey, that's normal. Don't worry about it. Now let me hold that grandson of mine.'

'Oh be careful Daddy.' Amy cautioned as she passed the baby to her father.

'Amy, I'm a wonder at holding babies. I only dropped you twice.' Christopher laughed.

Amy scowled, 'Not funny Dad.'

As Christopher passed the baby to her, Diana asked, 'So what's his name?'

'We haven't really decided. I think after everyone sees him today, Steve and I will sit and talk about it.' Amy sighed.

After sitting with her for an hour, Diana passed the baby back to Amy and she and Christopher decided to head back to the Tower for some rest.

The rest of the Avengers filed in after Diana and Christopher left. Amy had put the baby back in the bassinet and Steve sat on the edge of Amy's bed.

'Hi everyone.' Amy smiled as Kira and Mila ran up to the bed.

'Aunt Amy, where's the baby?' Kira pulled the thin hospital blanket off of the bed as she tried to climb up.

Natasha lifted Kira off of the floor and at Amy's urging placed her on the bed.

'The baby's sleeping. But if you go over to Uncle Steve he'll show you the baby.'

Kira crawled over to Steve, who held her on his lap as she looked at the baby in the bassinet.

'He's all squishy. And pink.' Kira commented, causing the adults to laugh.

As Natasha lifted Kira out of Steve's arms and into her own, she smiled, 'You were pink and squishy too. And so was Mila and Leo and Robbie.'

'Oh, can we call him Aladdin?' Kira asked, referencing her favorite Disney movie of the week.

Amy smiled as Mila piped up.

'No! Her'cles!' a mention of her favorite movie.

Clint laughed, 'Aunt Amy and Uncle Steve are going to pick the baby's name themselves. Okay girls?'

Leo squirmed in Tony's arms, 'My baby!' he called out, stretching his arms towards the newest member of the Avengers family.

Pepper shook her head, 'Leo, honey, this is your baby. Robbie's your baby brother.'

Leo seemed content with this answer and busied himself with the hem of Tony's shirt.

The baby woke up as Jane was telling Amy what had happened when Thor found the automatic doors.

'Oh ow! Laughing hurts. Please stop.' Amy moaned through her giggles. 'Oh Steve can you give him to me? Maybe he's hungry.'

As Steve passed the baby over, everyone else made their exits, calling out their goodbyes.

As they were leaving, Thor burst in holding pudding cups.

'I HAVE FOUND THE TINY FOOD VESSELS THAT THE MAN OF IRON DOES NOT ALLOW ME TO HAVE!'

Thor's proclamation got everyone laughing except for baby Rob and the hungry little boy in Amy's arms. They began crying and screaming.

'Uncle Thor, you're funny. Uncle Tony lets me have pudding.' Kira giggled from Clint's arms.

The group left the room amid the shouts coming from Thor about why couldn't he have the miniature food vessels.

* * *

Alone, and with the baby full, Amy brought up the topic of names.

'Do you have any ideas?' Amy watched the baby in Steve's arms wave his little fists.

'I was thinking, maybe we could name him after Coulson.' Steve seemed almost embarrassed by his suggestion.

'Who's Coulson?' Amy questioned. And then it was times like these when Steve forgot that he hadn't known Amy his whole life and that she didn't know everything that had happened.

As he recounted the Alien Space Invasion, as Clint so lovingly called that day in May, Amy's eyes filled with tears.

She reached out to hold Steve's hand. 'Oh, I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me any of this?'

Steve frowned and rubbed the back of Amy's hand with his thumb. 'I don't like to talk about it.'

'Steve, please, don't shut me out. I want to know everything about you. Good and bad. Every feeling you have, I want to hear about it. You don't have to play super soldier with me. I love everything about you.' Amy spoke passionately, despite the growing fatigue she was feeling.

Steve gave a weak smile. 'You don't need to hear about all of the stuff I've been through. I'm just glad you're here and safe.'

'Safe? Why wouldn't I bee safe? Steve, did something worse than my surgery happen last night?' Amy rearranged herself on the bed.

When Steve didn't answer Amy gaped at him. 'You think my hemorrhage was your fault! You think that if you didn't get me pregnant then it wouldn't have happened! Steve, I love you, but you are a complete and total idiot. Get that stupid idea out of your head, because it could've happened to anyone. And I'm fine and it wasn't your fault, so please let's name our son and be okay.' Amy speech had taken away what little energy she had left and she slumped against the pillows and closed her eyes. She murmured,

'I am still awake. Start talking buddy.'

Steve laughed, 'You're right. Last night was terrifying and I do feel guilty. I don't want you put in danger because of me. And now that you're sitting right in front of me, I feel stupid. But I love you and I love our son. So I'm done being stupid. Let's name him.' Steve placed a kiss on Amy's forehead and she smiled.

'Good. Can we name him after my grandpa? He was the reason I became a journalist.' Amy's eyes were still closed, but she smiled.

Steve looked over at his son, who was yawning in his sleep, and nodded.

'I think that would be great. What was his name?'

'William. Our son's name is William Phillip Rogers.'

Steve played with Amy's hand, 'It's a good name. It suits him.'

* * *

Everyone came back the next morning, all thirteen members of the family crowded into Amy's hospital room.

Amy was much better and more awake as she talked with everyone while they waited for the nurse to bring Will in.

Cathy positioned the bassinet next to Amy's bed and left.

'So Amy, Steve, does he have a name yet?' Bruce asked as Steve handed him the baby.

Steve looked at Amy, who smiled and gestured for him to go on.

'We did pick a name. He's named after Ames' grandfather. Meet William Phillip Rogers everyone.' The one on Amy's face matched the proud smile on Steve's face.

Meanwhile, no one noticed Tony's grumbling and general petulance as he stood in the corner. He remained quiet and pouty for the rest of the group's three-hour visit.

Steve took the baby back to the nursery and the rest of the group followed, planning on heading back to the Tower. Amy called out to Pepper as she left and the redhead passed baby Rob to Tony and hung back.

'Pepper, was it my imagination or was Tony acting weirdly today? Cause, I could've sworn he was shooting me death glares.'

Pepper looked uncomfortable, 'Um, well, he probably was.'

Amy's mouth fell open, 'Why? What did I do?'

Pepper looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her, 'Okay, don't tell him I told you this, but he's mad that you named Will after Coulson.'

Now Amy just looked confused, 'Why? That's a weird thing to be angry about.'

Pepper nodded, 'I know, but...seriously, don't tell him I told you this. Rob's middle name is Phillip, after Coulson. He just didn't want people to know that he actually really did like Phil. You know, his whole 'Iron Man reputation' thing.'

'Oh he's such a softie. Well now I get it. Don't worry I won't tell. We can't have Tony's reputation getting ruined.' Amy made a zipper across the lips motion.

Pepper smiled, 'Thanks Ames. I'll see you at home tomorrow. Get some rest.' She leaned down and kissed Amy's cheek.

* * *

When Amy got home the next day she gave Tony an extra long hug and kiss on the cheek.

He immediately went to Pepper and demanded to know why she had told Amy about their son's middle name.

She denied all knowledge, but Tony was secretly glad that someone knew. But if Amy told anyone else, especially Steve, there would be torture in her future.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like the baby's name. W've kind of hit AU territory, since I refuse to believe Coulson's dead. Also...I have a need for various Norse derived names. I need both genders, so I have a little mystery left for what's coming up. So send me your name suggestions!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everybody. I want to thank caleb-can and kali yugah for their name suggestions. It's a lot harder than it sounds to come up with Norse names that would also go over well in Midgard. I'm not in love with this chapter, it's more of a filler than anything, but I'd still love lots of reviews. Also, I've been getting a lot of requests for a Bruce Banner love interest. Hopefully Betty Ross will be making an appearance, but I'd love it if you guys could tell me more about her. I've never seen any of the Hulk movies, Mark Ruffalo is the only Hulk I know. Enjoy and review :D**

* * *

The week after Amy and baby Will came home from the hospital, Jane and Thor announced their pregnancy. There was an overabundance of 'hammer' jokes, some of which were so funny even Steve laughed.

The jokes came to an end when Kira started repeating them.

* * *

It soon became apparent that Jane was having twins. One of the many trips back to Asgard confirmed that twin boys were on the way.

Slowly, but surely Jane began to round out and resemble a house, or as Thor once put it, 'She is the size of a Hafgufa.'

No one dared ask what that was, although Tony was extremely curious.

* * *

Giving birth to twin Asgardian boys was messy business. Thor refused to allow her to give birth anywhere but Asgard and Jane refused to give birth anywhere but a hospital.

Thor, surprisingly, won that battle. He gave a fairly convincing argument, saying that in Asgard they knew how to deal with these types of birth.

The Avengers had decided to be there for the birth, meaning a group trip to Asgard was in order.

The night before they were planning to leave, also a week before Jane's due date, Amy and Steve sat in their bedroom.

'What does a person bring on a trip to a different universe?' Amy stood in front of their dresser with her fists planted on her hips.

Steve was making faces at Will, entertaining the 6 month old, and spoke, 'I have no idea. I barely know how to dress in this universe. Go ask Natasha and Pepper what they're bringing.'

Amy laughed, 'All right. I'll be right back. Don't do anything cute until Mommy comes back.'

Amy found Natasha and Pepper in the same predicament. Neither knew what to expect up in Asgard.

Since it was August, they decided on clothes that were nice, but still cool.

* * *

By noon the next day, the group had crossed the Bifrost and were in Asgard. Thor had gotten the Warriors Three and Sif to show the group around.

Asgard and all of its glory, rendered even Tony speechless for much of the tour.

Their trip was a short one; Jane was in labor by the beginning of their second day there.

No one really knew what had happened during the birth, but Amy and Natasha did manage to find out that Jane had almost died.

Apparently, Asgardian births were far more difficult than Midgardian births. In the end, both Jane and the twins were perfectly alive and healthy.

The twins were miniature versions of Thor. Van and Aric were both 9 pounds, a weight that boggled Amy's mind. She couldn't understand how Jane had done it, baby Will had only been just above 8 pounds and she had been miserable.

The following days had been awkward, only because everyone tried to ignore the arguments Jane and Thor were having over where to raise the boys. Even Kira caught onto the fighting, asking Natasha how come Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane yelled so much.

They eventually came to an agreement of splitting time between both realms, which boggled Steve's mind since he had barely come to grips with the existence of Asgard.

Returning home was a huge relief for everyone. Bruce had been worrying about how the unknown would affect The Other Guy. Pepper had been worrying about Stark Industries. Natasha had been worrying about the fact that Loki was still allowed in Asgard, even though they hadn't seen the trickster god.

Steve was glad to be back on familiar soil. Amy promised him that they would avoid all future trips across time and space.

* * *

A/N #2: Apparently a Hafgufa is some sort of Norse sea monster, just in case anyone was wondering .


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This one was originally going to be a lot shorter, but it kind of took on a mind of its own. This is the last chapter I had pre written, so everything else has to be written from scratch. I have an outline, but it's not super detailed. I've been having a rough week, so I'd really like lots of nice reviews fro you guys. I hope I can get the next chapter up sometime next week. I may decide to move updates to Friday, so I can use the week to keep working on the chapters and have them ready to go. I'm really fond of this chapter, it may be one of my favorites. Enjoy :D**

* * *

On their fourth wedding anniversary, Steve surprised Amy with a date at the Brooklyn restaurant they had their first date at. It was unseasonably warm for December and Amy had decided it would be fun to dress up in 1940s garb for the evening.

Steve wore a fancy suit and Amy had on a dress she and Natasha had found at a thrift store. Steve even picked her up at the elevator, pretending it was a first date.

Amy had hugged and kissed Will within an inch of his little life before leaving him safe in Bruce's arms.

As they walked arm in arm to the train station, Amy leaned her head on Steve's broad shoulder.

'I've never been away from Will for this long. Are you sure he'll be okay?' she worried.

'Doll, he'll be fine. Bruce has it under control. We'll only be gone for a few hours. Tonight is a no worry night.' Steve dropped a kiss to the top of Amy's curled hair.

* * *

They got to the restaurant and ordered.

'Steve, did you see how good Bruce is with the kids?' Amy asked as she took a sip of her martini.

'I did. He, well when he's Bruce, is good with kids. What are you getting at?' Steve raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Amy laughed, 'Nothing bad, I promise. No need to report me to Fury. I just want to see Bruce happy. We should find him a girlfriend.'

Steve shook his head, 'Don't go meddling in Bruce's life. If he wants a girl he'll find one himself, doll. Okay?'

Amy gave a reluctant nod. She'd just have to find Bruce a girlfriend by herself.

Steve stood up, and held out his hand. Amy took it as he said, 'May I have this dance? I'll teach you some steps.'

Amy grinned and laughed as Steve swung her around to the upbeat swing music.

As the music became slower, Steve pulled Amy in close and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy leaned her head against Steve's chest and let out a contented sigh.

'Steve?' Amy murmured against the suit jacket. She could feel Steve's chest vibrate as he hummed along to the song. 'I love everything about this moment. Thank you.'

Steve tilted Amy's head up and kissed her. 'Thank you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I loved Peggy, but you changed all of that. I love you.'

Amy smiled and reached up to wipe the smudge of red lipstick off of Steve's mouth.

'This really isn't your color.' Amy laughed as Steve kissed her again, adding a slight dip. As he brought her back up, he spun her out and back in.

'I feel like I'm in a movie. Tonight has been amazing.' Amy smiled as she was pulled back into Steve's chest.

* * *

The couple danced for a few more songs before stopping for dessert. Sharing a crème brulee, Steve told Amy stories from when he was growing up in Brooklyn. They sat and talked, laughing as if they were back on their first date, until Steve checked his watch.

'It's almost 10:30. Do you want to head back?' At Amy's nod, Steve jumped up and pulled out Amy's chair before helping her into her jacket.

They walked arm in arm back to the train station and made it back to the Tower within the half hour.

* * *

Everyone was still awake when they got back. A children's movie played on the massive screen and the adults all sat on the couch with various children spread around. Amy and Steve smiled as they saw Will cuddled up in Bruce's chest. Suddenly Kira's head popped up.

'Aunt Amy! Uncle Steve! Come watch with us!' She bounced up on Clint's stomach, eliciting an 'oomph' from the master marksman.

'Kiki, please don't bounce on Daddy's stomach.' he lifted her up and placed her little feet on the couch cushion next to him.

'Okay Daddy. I'm sorry.' She apologized by trying to give Clint a kiss on the cheek, but slipped and landed on her knee in a sensitive area. Clint whimpered and almost started to cry. Steve leaned over the couch and lifted Kira onto his hip.

'How about we stay away from your Dad for a bit? Why don't you go help Aunt Amy change?' He swung Kira into Amy's arms and they went inside.

Steve took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie, before toeing off his shoes and rolling up his sleeves. He took as seat next to Bruce and Will held out his chubby little arms.

'Cap!'

Steve looked shocked as Tony, Clint and Bruce held in barely contained laughter.

'What did he say? Did he just say Cap?' Steve lifted Will off of Bruce's lap and onto his own. He bounced the 10 month old up and down.

'Buddy, what'd you say?'

The boy laughed and pulled at Steve's lip, 'Cap!'

This time Tony and Clint burst out laughing, while Natasha giggled a little bit.

Amy came back into the room, carrying Kira piggyback style.

'What happened? Steve, you look shocked.' Amy put Kira back on the couch and she turned to the TV, ignoring the adults.

Steve lifted Will into Amy's arms and said, 'Watch.'

The boy turned in Amy's arms to face Steve and pointed and said, 'Cap!'

Amy laughed and then realized what had happened. She turned on Tony and Clint,

'Okay, which one of you has been teaching that to my son? All the work I put in trying to get his first words to be Dada, gone, wasted.' She bounced her yawning son on her hip and scowled at the men in front of her.

Tony laughed, 'Okay, it was my idea, but Barton helped.'

Clint raised his hands in surrender, 'Hey, whoa, I only held up the picture of Steve. That's it. It was all Stark.'

Steve, over his shock, laughed. 'It is a little funny Ames. Hand him to me?' He held out his arms and Amy placed the half asleep baby in them.

Steve rocked his son in his arms as Amy continued to berate Clint and Tony for their sabotage. As she was talking, she realized how ridiculous the whole thing was, and began to laugh.

'I'm sorry guys. It is a little funny. But now it's like 12:30, we all need to sleep.' Amy gathered Will from Steve's arms and carried him into the nursery. The rest of the group gathered up the mostly asleep children and went to their respective areas.

* * *

As Amy and Steve lay together in bed, Amy began to giggle. Steve looked down at her.

'What's so funny?' he brushed some of Amy's hair out of his face.

'Our son's first word is Cap. And it's because of his superhero uncles. What's not funny about that?' Amy smiled as she dug her face into Steve's cologne scented T-shirt. Steve's chest shook as he laughed.

'You're right. I guess you'll just have to work to make Dada his next word. And I'll undermine that by making it Mama. Now good night.' Steve placed a kiss on Amy's lips and closed his eyes.

As Amy snuggled up next to her soldier, she plotted ways to get Will's next word to be 'Dada', no matter what Steve did.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I have a chapter for everyone. Betty Ross is making her first appearance. I decided to split this one into two parts. Um, you know the drill, read, review, enjoy :D**

* * *

Will's second word did turn out to be 'Dada', his third was 'Mama' and his fourth was a four letter one that caused Amy to smack Tony. As soon as he started talking, it was hard to get the little boy to stop. He was particularly fond of siting with Rob and having baby conversations. He liked to crawl after his older 'cousins' at top speeds, so it wasn't a surprise when he began walking just a few weeks after his first word.

* * *

A few days after Will began walking, Amy found herself alone in the Tower with Bruce, a perfect time to put her plan into action. She wandered her way up into Bruce and Tony's shared lab and leaned against a counter.

'Hey Bruce, what're you working on?' She picked up a gadget and when it emitted a greenish steam, she dropped it again.

Bruce looked up from his laptop and took off his glasses. 'Just some research. Why?'

Amy grinned, a sign to Bruce that he probably wasn't going to like what she had to say.

'Bruce, have you had a girlfriend recently?' Amy's tone tried for nonchalance, but failed miserably. Bruce dropped his glasses and gaped at her.

'What? Do I have a...what?' He spluttered. Amy smiled gently.

'I was just wondering. You're so good with the kids and sometimes I wonder if you get lonely when we all go out. You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' Amy jumped up onto the counter and crossed her legs.

Bruce was silent for a few minutes, playing with the arms of his glasses. He finally answered.

'Well, there was one girl. Back before I joined with the Avengers. Her name was Betty. Betty Ross. Her father was a general and boy, did he hate me.' Brice gave a bitter laugh and Amy hopped off the counter to hug the scientist.

'What happened? Why didn't you stay together? Because of her father?' She couldn't help but rattle off her questions. Bruce was only a few years old older, but he had been through so much.

Bruce shook his head, 'No. I...ah...left. It was better that way. I couldn't let The Other Guy out and hurt her if she wasn't around.'

Amy patted Bruce's arm. 'What if she wanted to be with you? Don't you want to know?'

Bruce turned away and went back to his laptop, 'No. It's been too long and she doesn't need to be dragged into this.'

Amy opened her mouth to speak, before seeing that Bruce had shut off as wasn't going to talk anymore. She said goodbye and left the lab. As she closed the door, she grinned. Now she had a name. Betty Ross, Amy Rogers was going to find you.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, while everyone else slept, Amy hunted Betty Ross down using Google. It took a few days, but she finally found the woman. Betty was working as a scientist in a Manhattan laboratory. Amy's victory dance woke Steve up. He didn't even bother to ask, and instead rolled over and went back to sleep.

The day after she found out where Betty worked, Amy bundled Will up and went down to the lab. For a major lab, there was surprisingly little security and no one really asked what Amy was doing there.

Her meeting with Betty took place in the latter's office, a large room with a huge window.

'I'm sorry, did you say we know each other?' Betty was fairly confused as to why Amy was meeting with her.

Amy set Will on the ground with a toy before answering. 'Ah, we don't. But I'm friends with Bruce Banner.'

Betty's eyes widened slightly and she gasped a little. 'You...How...Did...How is he?'

Amy smiled slightly, 'He's good. Um, I was wondering if you'd like to come ad see him.'

Betty leaned her chin in her hand. 'Does he live with you? The last I heard he was in India.'

'Actually, it's kind of a long story. He ah, well, yes. He does live with me.' Seeing Betty's face, Amy rushed on, 'I'm married. He lives in Stark Towers with the rest of us. You know, it would be so much easier to explain with everyone else around. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?'

Betty sighed, and then nodded. 'I guess it would be great to see Bruce again.'

Will looked up from his truck, 'Bwuce?' he questioned and looked around for the scientist.

Amy and Betty laughed as Amy picked up her son. 'Yeah baby, we're going home. Bruce is there, maybe he and Uncle Tony will show you and the boys an experiment.'

As Amy locked Will into his stroller, she spoke to Betty,

'Thanks for deciding to come. Is 6 good?'

At Betty's affirmative nod, Amy grinned and waved goodbye.

* * *

When she got back to the Tower, Steve and Clint were back from the gym.

'Amy, where were you?' Steve wrapped his wife in a hug and kissed the top of his son's head.

Amy stalled answering by unbundling Will and setting him on the floor.

'I was, ah, out.' She made to run into the kitchen, but Steve blocked her.

'Out? Why don't I buy that? Now really, where were you?' Steve wrapped an arm around Amy so she couldn't leave.

'Okay, okay I was...um...well I was with Betty Ross.' Amy looked up at her husband. 'Can I go now?' She gave a dazzling smile that Steve had become immune to over 6 years of knowing her.

Clint piped up from the couch where he was unraveling the fabric around his knuckles. 'Who's Betty Ross?'

Amy looked around to make sure she and Steve and Clint were the only ones there.

'Okay, well Betty Ross is Bruce's exgirlfriend, from before this whole Avengers thing.' Amy sighed.

Steve shook his head. 'Oh no. You got involved. Baby, didn't I tell you not to.'

As Steve released her, Amy spun around with her fists on her hips.

'Well if you would pay attention, you'd see that Bruce needs a girl in his life. Since none of you are going to do anything. I took matters into my own hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to make.' She stomped off into the kitchen and the two men could hear her banging cabinets open and shut.

Clint jumped up, 'Wait! Did you invite her over today?' He shouted into the kitchen.

Amy's silence gave Clint and Steve their answer.

'Oh shit.' Clint moaned and reached for his phone to call Natasha.

'I'll call Tony.' Steve grabbed the landline.

* * *

The rest of the Avengers sans Bruce were gathered in the kitchen in the next half hour. The kids were packed into Leo's room, occupied by a mix of TV, toys, books and JARVIS.

Natasha was sitting on the counter as she asked, 'So what are we making?'

Tony chimed in, 'Why are we all making anything? I don't cook. I'm not a fan of helping either.'

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Amy, 'So what are we cooking?'

'I was thinking Indian. Is everyone okay with that?' Amy asked the group and when they all nodded, she grinned. 'Good, now I have everyone set up at stations to get certain things done. Let's get to work!'


	21. Chapter 21

**I know, I know...an update, without giving you anything. BUT! Wait! There is some very interesting information to come. As you all know, I only gave you part one of the meeting with Betty. I have the next part in progress, but it's not done yet. I also have some of the future chapters outlined. **

**And here's where you all come in. These next spoilery bits may or may not be planned, you'll have to keep reading to find out, but I have options.**

**Would you like to see:**

**a) A third Barton girl **

**OR  
b) a Barton son?**

**Woud you like to see:**

**a) A Stark daughter**

**OR  
b) no more Stark children?**

**Additionally, would you like to see future chapters, like with grown-up Avenger kids. Because right now, I have the story ending at Steve's 100th birthday (going by frozen years) which is still a bunch of chapters away. **

**So pretty please with Cap on top, review and tell me what you all want to see. Give me some ideas from chapters with the kids grown-up. **

**I can't wait to see what you all come up with! **

**And the next Betty chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week! Be patient and better chapters come to you. **

**:D **

**-P**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow! This is the actual 20th chapter of this story, excluding the two not chapter updates I made. I can't believe it's gone on this long. I started it with that really random chapter (dishwashing with Steve and Amy, if you forgot) I really never anticipated the response this story got, 65 reviews just blows my mind. So thank you! Thank you to everyone who pestered me to include Betty, Bruce really was very underused and I'm going to try and pull him in more. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last update, you'll see the results of that soon enough. **

**I'm so grateful to all of you, especially these last two weeks. I've been in a weird place and all of your reviews pull me away from my thoughts and get my working on the story, which makes me happy. So, just, thank you!**

**Okay now my ramble time is over, and I'm giving you the next chapter. If you just read all of that...thanks again :D**

**You know the drill...read, review, enjoy and if your review number ends with a 0 or a 5, you get a spoiler question answered!**

* * *

'Amy, it's 4:45 and Clint said Bruce would be back from his meeting with Fury at 5.' Natasha called from the dining area where she was helping Pepper set the table.

Amy wiped her hands on a towel. 'Okay, I'm done here. Everything is in the bowls. Table's set. I think we're good. Now everyone find a shower and get dressed.'

Clint and Tony threw down the potholders they were carrying and bolted for their rooms. Right after they left, the elevator dinged open.

'Shit.' was the simultaneous groan of Amy, Natasha and Pepper.

'Guys? What's going on?' Bruce walked into the kitchen looking very confused.

Natasha blurted, 'It was Amy's idea.' and ran inside, followed closely by Pepper.

Bruce looked at Amy, who was gaping at the door. She couldn't believe that they had all left her.

'Okay, um, don't get mad, but I invited someone over for dinner.' Amy was hesitant.

Bruce laughed, 'Do you want me to leave? Why would I-' he trailed off as he realized, 'You found Betty didn't you?'

Amy nodded, 'Mhmm. And she seemed really excited to come and see you!'

Amy smiled and Bruce frowned. He seemed like he was deep in thought.

'I'm not happy about this, but it looks like you put a lot of effort into this and I'll humor you. It won't go well.' Bruce gave a wry smile and headed off to his room.

Amy sighed and slumped against the counter as Steve came off the elevator.

He called out, 'Kids are set up at Jane's place. She and Thor seem to have it all under control. Hello? Guys?'

Amy called out, 'In the kitchen babe.'

Steve was pulling off his jacket as he walked into the kitchen. 'Where is everyone? Bruce should be here soon.' he dropped a kiss on Amy's forehead.

'They're all getting ready. And Bruce is already here. He knows.' Amy worried at her bottom lip.

'Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. Now just go change. You told Ms. Ross 6 right?' Steve leaned against the counter as Amy nodded.

'Mhmm. I just hope everything goes well. I would hate for this to go to hell.' Amy leaned against Steve's arm, doubting her plan for the first time.

'It will. I promise. Now go get ready.' Steve nudged his wife with his hip and she smiled.

'I'll only go if you come in the shower with me.' She winked, laughing as Steve turned a shade of red never seen before on a person.

'I...Amy...What... how...you...but...'He spluttered, rather cutely, in Amy's opinion, for several minutes before she took pity on him.

'I'm just kidding, Steve. Don't worry, I'd never insult your honor in that way.' Amy laughed her way into the bedroom, and then squealed as Steve came up behind her and lifted her, fireman style, onto his shoulder.

'Ma'am, you took my honor quite some time ago. I'm afraid there's no hope left for me.' Steve smiled as Amy laughed; he loved when she was happy.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Steve and Amy joined the rest of the group in the dining area, doing their best to ignore, Tony and Clint's obscene jokes.

Natasha rolled her eyes, 'You are ridiculous Clint. I sincerely hope this next baby doesn't take after you.'

Clint wrapped an arm around Natasha's shoulders. 'Aw Nat, you weren't complaining about my stupid jokes back in Budapest.' He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

Tony clapped his hands, 'Alright, gush fest for the night is over. We have to get everything ready for my science bro over here.' He clapped Bruce hard on the shoulder and the doctor glared over at Tony.

'How come Thor and Jane aren't here?' Bruce questioned as they placed the dishes of food on the table.

'We thought it might be better to save the God of Thunder for her second dinner with us. The 1940s soldier, and two assassins were enough for her first time.' Pepper smiled.

'Um, what about Iron Man? Beloved hero. Genius, billionaire, philanthropist.' Tony pretended to sound annoyed, but ended up laughing.

Steve whispered to Amy, 'At least he didn't say playboy. Pepper would've knocked him out.'

Amy burst out laughing and then immediately covered her mouth. Before anyone could ask what was funny, the elevator dinged.

Clint nudged Bruce forward so he could greet Betty.

The scientists met at the elevator doors and stood in silence for a minute, leaving the six adults behind them standing awkwardly as well.

'Hello Bruce. It's good to see you again.' Betty smiled.

'You too Betty. It's been a long time.' Bruce took Betty's coat and led her into the den.

Betty saw Amy and smiled, glad to see a familiar face.

'Hello Amy. Thank you for inviting me.' Betty smiled as Amy pulled the older woman into a hug. As Amy pulled away, Steve held out his hand to shake Betty's.

'Steve Rogers. I'm sorry for my wife's enthusiasm. She has boundary issues.' Steve smiled and Betty let out a small laugh.

'Oh, it's okay. I don't mind, really. I've been meaning to look Bruce up again.' She looked at her former flame.

'Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you.' Natasha was about to stick out her hand when Clint nudged her.

'Nat, I though you were using Barton for private affairs?' Clint spoke and Natasha rolled her eyes.

'I'm sorry. Natasha Barton, and my husband, Clint, who's apparently been taking lessons from our resident 1940s soldier on women's roles.' She scowled at Clint, who was regretting his words. He had forgotten how testy Natasha could get during pregnancy.

Tony and Pepper's introductions went more smoothly and they all sat down for dinner.

* * *

Soon enough, Bruce and Betty fell back into a rhythm and the three other couples were completely left out of the conversation.

'I never anticipated this happening.' Amy mused as she watched Bruce and Betty talk animatedly.

Tony looked up from his phone, 'Maybe we should just leave them alone and go get the kids and take them out?'

Pepper stood up, 'That's the best idea you've had all day. I'm in.'

Natasha, Clint and Steve all stood up and chimed, 'Let's go.'

Soon enough, Betty and Bruce were the only ones left at the table, and they were oblivious to the absence of the others.

* * *

On the short walk over to Jane and Thor's apartment, the women discussed the reunion of Betty and Bruce.

'He lit up when she came in. I don't know why none o us thought about this sooner.' Pepper lamented.

'The important thing is that they're together now. Ooh I can't wait until she moves in.' Amy words caused Tony to stop in his tracks.

'Move in? What makes you think she's going to move in?' Tony sounded worried.

The others looked at Tony and laughed. Clint spoke up,

'Stark, we're you even in the same room? I give it a week before Bruce asks her to move in.' He continued walking as he spoke and Natasha gave her agreement.

'It's obvious Tony. It's just a matter of time. You'll see.'


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter s full of fluffy goodness. I'm not entirely sure it came out the way I wanted it to, so please, please, please give me feedback. Hurricane Sandy is expected to hit NY soon, so I'm not sure if I'll have power and the next chapter isn't written yet, so It may be a while before chapter 22 comes out. On that note, seriously, please everyone stay safe and it you're in Sandy's way, stay inside and don't go out. Now, make yourself a mug of hot chocolate, or iced coffee/tea, if you're in a hotter area, sit back and enjoy this chapter.**

**But, seriously, STAY SAFE! :D**

* * *

As it turned out, Betty moved in a month after she and Bruce reunited. Pepper won the pot in Clint's SHIELD-wide betting pool. The kids immediately took a liking to Betty and in no time referred to her as 'Aunt Betty'.

It was easier to integrate Betty into their daily routine than previously thought. It turned out that she loved to cook and really loved spending time with the kids.

Still, Betty kept up her work at the government-sanctioned lab she had been working at.

* * *

As life returned to the new normal, Amy found herself going into her office a bit more than usual. So Steve was left to watch Will in the Tower.

'Okay, if anything happens, just call me. I'll be back here in a couple of hours.' Amy said as she hurried around the den, picking up papers that she needed.

Steve bounced Will on his lap as the little boy giggle and babbled, 'Dada, Dada, Dada.'

'Don't worry sweetheart. I've got him. Just go and take care you what you have to do.' Steve looked over his shoulder at his wife.

Amy frowned. 'Alright, but I'm not happy about it. Come to mommy.' She held out her arms and Steve passed Will over. Amy hugged and kissed the little boy until he cried, 'No Mama. Stop!'

Steve laughed as Amy placed Will on the couch and leaned over to kiss him.

'I just don't like leaving my boys.' Amy slung her bag onto her shoulder and waved over her shoulder as she left.

Steve looked down at his son, who was chewing on his fingers.

'Alright, buddy, it's just you and me today.' Steve lifted Will onto his hip and wandered into the kitchen. 'Let's see what we have for lunch.'

Steve sat Will on the counter, knowing that Tony hated when any of the kids sat on the counters. As he rummaged in the cabinets, Steve listened to Will's mix of babble and actual words.

'How about some macaroni and cheese pal?'

Will clapped his hands and nodded, 'Woni and keys!'

Steve laughed at his son's shriek and put him into one of the many high chairs sitting around the kitchen.

* * *

'Whoa! Will! Son, stop!' Steve tried to get his son's tiny hands to stop flinging macaroni and cheese around.

Will giggled madly as a glob landed smack in the middle of Steve's hair. Steve grimaced and pulled the almost empty bowl off of the high chair tray.

'Good boy, Will.' Steve kissed his son's wispy brown hair as the boy stopped throwing and calmed down. Steve lifted Will out of the chair and bounced him, saying, 'It's bath time. Let's get you cleaned up.'

As he left the kitchen, Steve looked back at the macaroni globs on the walls, floor and ceiling. A problem for later, he thought.

* * *

Bath time turned out to be a fun time for both father and son. As soon as Steve accepted the fact that his t-shirt wasn't going to stay dry, he joined in on the fun his son was having.

They played around with the plastic airplanes, boats and sharks. Will shrieked with glee as Steve gently splashed him with water and then wiped away some suds from his brown eyes.

The fun stopped when Steve was smacked in the eye with a pointy airplane wing.

'Okay, buddy. Bath time's over. Let's change you.' Steve wrapped a towel around the 1 year old and lifted him up, flying him in the air.

'Dada. Fly.' Will pulled on Steve's shirt as he was put down on Steve and Amy's bed.

'No more flying. It's time to put on some clothes. How about Mama's favorite outfit for you? So we look nice when she comes home.' Steve kept up stream of consciousness chatter as he picked out the little button down plaid shirt and blue jeans, which Amy loved to dress Will in. He finished off the outfit with Converse that Bruce had bought.

As Steve pulled a dry shirt over his head, Will ran off into the den. Steve followed him.

* * *

After coloring several pictures, Will crawled up onto the couch and nestled himself next to Steve's leg and pointed to the TV. Steve put on a Disney movie and stroked Will's hair as the little boy sucked his thumb and watched the lions.

Before long, Will was out cold, letting out little baby snores. Steve watched the rise and fall of his son's chest and leaned forward to pick up his sketchbook.

Steve was still drawing and Will was still napping when Amy walked in an hour and a half later.

'Steve? Will? Hello?' Amy called out as she walked into the den.

'Hi doll. Will's napping. How was work?' He leaned up to kiss Amy and she slumped against the couch.

'Okay, my boss is a pain, but what can I do? How was he? No problems?' She gently stroked Will's soft hair.

'He was fine. Can't say the same for the kitchen. Macaroni everywhere, but we had a good day.' He patted the couch cushion next to him and Amy sat down, resting her head on Steve's shoulder.

'Hey, did you draw this?' Se asked picking up the sketch of sleeping Will.

Steve nodded, 'Mhmm. He looks so innocent right now. Like nothing will ever hurt him.'

A cloud passed over Steve's eyes. Amy knew he was thinking of his alcoholic father and his mother dying when he was young. Her husband had been through so much, had seen so much. Amy squeezed his fingers.

'Nothing ever will hurt him as long as he has you around. I know being frozen for 70 years wasn't something that you wanted, but I can't help but feel like you were meant to be here. With us, me and Will. I'm not really sure how my life would've turned out if I hadn't met you at Tony and Pepper's wedding, and I never want to find out.' She leaned into Steve's embrace and sighed contentedly as he squeezed her tightly.

'You're right, it definitely wasn't the way I had anticipated my life, but I can't imagine life without you and Will now.' As Steve finished his sentence, Will began to stir. His parents watched as he woke up completely and saw Amy. His little face broke out into a grin and he cried,

'Mama!' he crawled over Steve's lap and onto Amy's. She smiled and showered him with kisses.

'Hi little guy. Mama missed you. Did you have fun with Daddy?' Will nodded as he played with the zipper on Amy's sweater.

Amy looked at her son, a miniature copy of Steve, and then looked at the bigger version.

'We made a good baby. You make a good dad. Let's have another.'

Amy's suggestion was met by a strong kiss on the lips from Steve.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope everyone is okay after Sandy. I have power, but a lot of my family is staying with me, so it's been hard to find time to write. I figured I'd just cut this next arc into a few chapters that I could write, instead of making you all wait for a mega long one. **

**Also, I've been toying with the idea of stopping this story at Steve's 100th birthday and then continuing in a sequel with the kids and various moments of them growing up that this story has missed. I also wanted to work on a prequel of sorts. Basically I wanted to write about Amy and Steve's first meeting, but I couldn't fit it in here. The prequel would be the first year of Steve and Amy's relationship, probably finishing with their honeymoon, since I never included that chapter here. So let me know what you guys think and which one you'd want to see first, a sequel of a prequel (Knowing that both would get written eventually)**

* * *

The winter they had was unusually warm and when the news predicted a snowstorm coming down from Canada, Kira was extremely excited at the prospect of making snow angels, snowmen and pelting her Uncle Tony with snowballs.

'Mama! Can I hit Unca Tony wif a snowball?' Kira crawled onto Natasha's lap as she asked her question.

Natasha and Pepper laughed. 'Of course my babushka. Daddy will help. And Uncle Steve too, if you ask nicely.'

Kira grinned and leapt off of her mom's lap and ran inside to find Clint and Steve.

* * *

As Amy joined the other two women, the newscaster looked alarmed and cut to the weatherman.

'We've been informed of an early storm coming from the south. It's set to collided with the blizzard from Canada and will result in a hurricane like weather system.'

Amy and Pepper stared at the screen. Natasha looked nonplussed.

'Should we maybe go to the store and stock up?' Pepper threw the though out into the open. Amy opened her mouth to agree, but Natasha cut in.

'This is nothing. I've seen much worse in Russia. We don't have to worry.'

Amy and Pepper shared a look.

'Steve! Pepper and I are going to the store! We'll be back soon!' Amy shouted down the hallway as she and Pepper grabbed their coats and purses before heading out.

* * *

An hour or so later, Pepper and Amy came back, laden down with bags.

'Steve, can you go down to the doorman? There are more bags that need to be carried up.' Amy breathed as she dropped all the bags on the floor of the kitchen.

Steve wandered in, trailed by Will and Rob. 'What happened? Did you and Pep buy out the store?' He knelt down next to the boys and questioned them, 'What do you think boys? Did Momma and Aunt Amy buy out the store?'

Will and Rob, tiny partners in crime, nodded and agreed with Steve. 'Buy store!'

Amy laughed at her son and nephew, 'You think I'm silly now. Wait until this storm hits and I have goodies for you guys.'

Steve looked at her, but didn't ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue. Instead he recruited Clint to go gather the remaining bags.

As Amy and Pepper were busy putting all of the food they had bought away, they commissioned Tony and the rest of the men to go around securing the windows.

'Bruce, should you get Betty and bring her back here so she doesn't get stuck with the weather?' Pepper asked as she rummaged through the junk drawer for the flashlights she knew were in there.

Bruce was already slipping his arms into a fleecy jacket.

'I'll be right back.' He left just as Mila ran into the kitchen.

'Unca Bwuce? Leave?' She tugged on Amy's pants leg. Amy lifted the little girl up onto the counter.

'Uncle Bruce went to get Aunt Betty. They'll be back soon monkey.' Amy smiled at Mila as she smiled and wiggled her way off the counter, landing lightly on her little feet.

Pepper looked at Amy and said, 'I think Natasha's been training her and Kira.'

Amy let out a loud laugh, 'I think you're right!'

* * *

Bruce and Betty returned an hour later, followed by Thor, Jane and the boys.

'HELLO AMY, DAUGHTER OF DIANA. THE DOCTOR-' Thor began before Jane cut him off.

'Thor, please remember the rule about volume.' She placed 8 month old Van in one of the playpens that had permanent occupancy in the den. Thor nodded as he placed Aric next to his brother.

'Yes, when I am in of doors my volume must match the volume of others.' Thor sounded as if he had heard that line many times before.

Amy and Natasha laughed lightly. Thor was always a source of amusement.

'Hey guys! Check this out!' Tony called and the other adults ran over. The weatherman was reporting that the fast moving hurricane would hit New York by late the next day.

'Thor don't you have any control over this?' Tony demanded.

The thunder god shook his head, 'I have domain over thunder and lightening. My control is not meant for winds and rain.'

The adults let out a simultaneous groan. Pepper sighed, 'I guess it was a good thing that Amy and I stocked up.'


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait. I do have one thing to ask of you, please review adn tell me what you think of this chapter and which story you'd like to see first: a sequel focusing on the kids (with firsts from the other kids that we didn't see and other moments), or a prequel focusing on the first year of Steve and Amy's realtionship, including moments we haven't seen in the story. My author's note from the last chapter has a few more details on the prequel/sequel. Thanks and enjoy :D**

* * *

The kids had gone to bed early, excited for the prospect of snow the next morning. The ten adults remained awake for most of the night, sharing the couches and floor space, watching the news for updates on the storm. Sometime around 2 in the morning the winds kicked up and it began to rain.

Amy and Steve were the last to fall asleep. They were tucked together on one end of the couch, wrapped up in a throw blanket.

'I really hope this storm doesn't go crazy. I'm not a big fan of extreme weather conditions.' she tucked her head under Steve's chin and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

'It'll be fine. There are nine of us and all the kids to keep you occupied. You'll barely notice the storm. Why don't you go to sleep now? The twins and Will should be up in a few hours. You'll be exhausted.'

'Mhmkay. Night Steve. Love you.' Amy breathed as she nestled close to Steve's chest. He kissed the top of her head as they fell asleep.

* * *

Surprisingly, everyone slept late the next morning. Natasha was the first to wake up at 9:30, and only because of her need to use the bathroom.

She checked on the kids on her way back to the den and found Leo wide awake, sitting quietly in his crib.

'Hi Leo. Want to come inside?' She leaned over the edge of the crib as the toddler nodded.

'Side Aunt Tasha!' Leo held out  
his arms and Natasha lifted him out of the crib and rested him on her hip. She chatted with him softly as they walked into the den. Leo perked up as he saw Tony. The mini Stark absolutely worshiped his father and loved to spend time with him tinkering away in the lab.

'Daddy! Daddy!' Leo shouted and wiggled his way out of Natasha's arms. Tony started awake and yawned widely.

'Hey buddy. What's up?' he spoke through a yawn as Leo crawled onto his lap. Tony was still half asleep and leaned his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes as Leo played with the buttons on his shirt.

'Hungwy. Can I have miwk?' Leo questioned and Tony stood up.

'Let's go little man.' Tony looked through the window as he walked into the kitchen. He could barely see a foot away; the rain was falling hard and fast. Since there were no lights on and it was dark outside, the kitchen and den were fairly dark.

'Okay, let's turn on some lights and get my pal some milk.' Tony mumbled to himself as he bounced Leo on his hip and stuck out his hand to find the light switch. He flipped it and nothing happened. Tony began flipping the switch frantically to no result.

'Oh shit.' Tony mumbled.

Leo laughed, 'Shit. Shit.'

Tony groaned. Pepper would never forgive this one. He tried to shush Leo, telling him to not repeat that word.

Natasha came up behind Tony.

'What's going on?'

'Ah! Don't sneak up on me like that!' Tony grumbled. Natasha shrugged.

'Again, what's going on? Why don't you have the light on?' Natasha reached over and flicked the switch. When nothing happened, she cursed in Russian.

'That's why. I guess we'd better wake the others.' Tony put Leo in the playpen and gently shook Pepper.

'Pep, hey Pep. Get up.'

Pepper yawned, 'What Tony?'

'Power's out.' He responded as he leaned over to shake Bruce awake. Natasha had woken Clint and Steve. She was working on Thor as a giant clap of thunder hit.

'Um, maybe we shouldn't jostle Thor?' Pepper said as the rest of the group looked on.

'Mhmm, you're probably right.' Natasha stepped away from the Norse god. The thunder had woken Jane, Amy and Betty, however.

'What's happening?' Amy mumbled through a wide yawn. Steve slipped out from behind her and filled her in on the power outrage.

* * *

An hour later, the adults had gathered the flash lights with the help of the greyish light coming in through the windows. The kids had all woken up, demanding to be fed.

'Mama, when can I watch Sesame Street?' Kira sighed as she sat next to Clint at the breakfast bar. 'I'm going to miss Elmo. I can't miss Elmo.' She stuck out her bottom lip and looked at Natasha with wide blue eyes.

'I'm sorry my love. The winds took away the power. There won't be any TV today. We'll do something else.' She sliced a banana into Mila's bowl of Cheerios.

'Oh. Leo! No Elmo today!' Kira shouted over to her partner in crime. The little boy kicked his chair leg.

'Daddy! I wanna see Elmo!'

Pepper looked up from the omelet she was cutting up to give Rob. 'Leo, there won't be any Elmo today. You and Kira and Mila and Will and Rob can still play around the house. Now finish your Pop Tart.'

The little boy pouted but bit into the sugary breakfast.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent entertaining the kids. Tony and Bruce disappeared to the lab to work on the power situation.

'Will! William Phillip! Stop!' Amy ran after her son as he made laps around the room, sans diaper. As soon as Rob saw what was happening, he began playing with the button of his little blue jeans, and before Pepper knew it, she was chasing her half naked son. Steve caught both boys up in his arms and admonished them, before handing each over to his respective mother.

'Thank you! I think he's going a little stir crazy.' Amy kissed Steve on the cheek as she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. 'Hopefully Tony and Bruce get the power up soon.'

Steve nodded, 'They've been working all day. They must be close.' He went back to the game of Candy Land that was being played with Clint, Kira and Mila.

* * *

Three days later, power was still out. Tony had rigged a generator to keep the refrigerator, cell phones and a few lamps working. It had been a rough three days, and now the kids were passed out on the couch, snuggled up together.

'How much longer can this go on?' Clint moaned. 'I miss hot showers.'

Natasha agreed, 'You're no peach to sleep with after three days without a shower.'

Amy laid her head on her crossed arms. 'I can't go like this anymore. Will's on a weird schedule and I'm awake all night.'

Steve rubbed her shoulders. 'It'll be okay. Why don't you go take a nap?'

When she didn't respond, Steve bent down and saw that Amy was fast asleep. He laughed and lifted her into his arms, before carrying her into their bedroom.

* * *

It was a full two weeks before their area of Manhattan got power back. Clint ran to the shower and made the water as hot as he could.

The cheer that came out of Kira when she found out she could watch Sesame Street was loud enough to wake the dead.

Jane made a mad dash back to her lab to check on her equipment and research.

Steve and Amy sat on the couch with Will and their nieces and nephews, watching Sesame Street.

'I am so thankful for this TV right now.' Amy sighed.

Steve nodded, 'I'll be glad to head out tomorrow and see what needs to be done to clean up the city.'

Amy craned her neck to look up at Steve. 'My superhero. Be careful out there, okay?'

Steve smiled, 'Always.'

'Aunt Amy! Uncle Steve! Shush! Elmo's on!' Kira admonished to the sound of her aunt and uncle's laughter.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also for reviewer KLS98 here is a list of all the kids and their current ages (approximate)**

**Kira-5**

**Leo-4**

**Mila-3**

**Rob-1(3 mos older than Will)**

**Will-1**

**Van and Aric-8 months**


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone,

I know you've been waiting for the next chapter for a while now...and I'm so sorry to have to do this, but Superhero Life is going to be on hiatus for a few weeks. Just until the semester ends, which for me is December 19th.

I've been swamped lately and I don't have as much time as i want to write. I'd much rather give you guys a good chapter in a couple of weeks instead of a terrible one patched together quickly. You guys are too awesome for half assed work.

I really hope you'll all be around when I update again, in the mean time go back and reread the story, hopefully leaving reviews as you go along ;)

I want to remind you all about the future sequel and prequel, and drop me a review telling me which one you'd want to see first. So far they're tied.

As a little tidbit to keep you interested, the chapter I have plans to work on first involves Kira's fifth birthday, the return of Diana and Christopher Hall, and a trip to Tony's recently purchased Hampton's home. There will also be a bomb dropped on the Rogers family.

So, I'm sorry that I have to do this, but my studies are important to me. And I have over a month off from school, so you can bet that there will be a ton of chapters in that time.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays and Happy Winter to everyone! :)

Lots of love, P


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve everyone! I know it's been quite some time since I've posted a new chapter, but the good news is hat I'm off for the next month! Yay! I'll definite;y have more chapters soon. Here's the first chapter of the group's vacation to the Hamptons. I know it's a little short, but I wanted to put out a Christmas present for all of my loyal readers. Hope y'all have a wonderful holiday and ****remember, reviews are presents to me. ;)**

* * *

'Okay Mom...Yes, I'll call...No he's asleep...Yes still!...We're trying to let them sleep as long as possible...Steve's packing the car...I'll tell him...Love you too mom...Yes I promise to call as soon as we get there...okay bye.' Amy rubbed her hand over her eyes as she hit the end button on her phone. She loved her mom, she really did, but talking to her for extended periods of time was like Chinese water torture. Amy dropped the phone into the beach bag next to her on the couch and stood up to do a double check of all the bags that were strewn around the den.

There were more bags than were needed, in Amy's opinion. She wasn't going to say anything though. It had already been a pain to plan this trip. Too many opinions meant several fights. And the whole reason behind the trip, Kira, hadn't even been involved in the conversation. Natasha and Clint had let her pick any destination for her 5th birthday. She'd shrugged her shoulders and ran after Leo.

* * *

The ensuing conversation between all of the adults had been crazy. Everyone had a different opinion on where they should go. Thor's booming suggestion of Asgard was shot down quickly. Amy's own suggestion of Disney World was also shelved until the kids were older. Tony finally suggested the new mansion he had bought in the Hamptons. There was a resounding yes to that suggestion.

So now, a few weeks later, on June 17th, the day before Kira's birthday, they were packing the three SUV's Tony had gotten for the occasion. The elevator dinged as Steve, Bruce and Tony came up for another round of bags.

'Are they still asleep?' Steve whispered as he lifted several bags into his hands. Amy nodded and then winced as Kira stirred in her sleep. Clint hurried to her side and rubbed her back, whispering for her to go back to sleep. Kira sighed and fell back asleep.

* * *

An hour later, the three SUVs were on the road. Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Betty and the boys were in one. Thor, Jane and the twins were in the other. Steve, Amy, Clint, Natasha, the girls and Will were in the last one. Since it was only 7 o'clock, the younger kids were still asleep. Kira, Leo and Mila were all awake.

'Mama. Where are we going?' Kira kicked the back of Natasha's seat before reaching over and pinching Mila's arm.

'Owww! Mommy! Kiki pincheded me!' the little brunette wailed. Natasha turned in the seat and looked at her elder daughter.

'Kira Eva if I hear about you touching your sister again you will spend the weekend in the house and you won't get to go to the beach.' Natasha paused, 'Do you understand me?'

Kira pouted, but nodded. She crossed her arms and sunk back into her car seat.

* * *

Three hours, five bathroom stops, two snack runs, and one stuffed animal retrieval from the highway mission later, the three SUVs pulled into the driveway.

'Land!' Clint jumped out of the front seat and fell to the ground. Natasha had been the one to take over driving after the last bathroom stop. She smiled as she got out of the car.

'My driving is not that bad. Besides it saved your life in Berlin.' She said, before unbuckling Mila from her car seat. Clint looked up from the ground.

'I love you Nat, but your driving is awful, especially considering we're driving on Long Island, and not in Eastern Europe.' He stood up and accepted Mila from Natasha's arms.

As she helped Amy and Steve unload the car, Natasha scoffed.

'Driving is driving, and mine is good.' Clint opened his mouth to argue, but the look on Natasha's face stopped him.

'Okay, you're right.' He grabbed the bags from her hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. Amy 'awwed'.

'You guys are so cute for a pair of master assassins.' Natasha and Clint smiled at the compliment.

'Mama! I wanna go to the beach!' Kira tugged on Natasha's shorts and pouted.

Clint snuck up behind his daughter and swooped her into his arms. 'Let's go Kee.' and took off running around the back of the house to the beach.

Natasha shared a smile with Amy.

'I married a big kid.'


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and are going to have a happy, healthy New Year. In order to start the New Year right, I figured it was time for a new chapter. This is part 2 of the Hamptons vacation. We still have part 3. There will be a few more chapters and then I'll start working on the sequel. I'm so grateful for all of your amazing reviews. **

**UPDATE: Um, wow! 100 reviews? Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I really truly appreciate all of the love. I really wish I could reach through my laptop and hug all of you. I have a ****favor to ask of you all. As you know, there will soon be two ned additions to the Avengers family. I'm still stumped on names, so would you be so kind as to suggest both boy and girl names for the Barton and Stark babies? Thank a million. Here's to the next 100 reviews ;)**

* * *

The next day, Kira's birthday, the adults woke up early.

'Hey Amy? Can you go down to the post office? I'm expecting a package?' Tony asked over breakfast. He shared a small smile with Steve before retuning his glance to the StarkPad in front of him.

'Mhmm. No problem Tony. Should I go now?' Amy questioned as she took a bite of toast. Tony checked his watch.

'Eh, you can leave in 5 minutes.' he shrugged.

Amy laughed, 'Good, just enough time to make myself presentable for the Hamptons elite.' She stood up, kissed Steve on the forehead and hurried up the stairs.

Clint looked at the others as he sat down with his bowl of Cheerios. 'You think she'll like this surprise?'

Natasha nodded as she slipped into the chair next to her husband, pulling the seat next to her out for Betty simultaneously. 'This is good, considering her birthday is tomorrow.'

Betty was about to say something, but Amy came down the stairs saying, 'Look who's awake.'

'Daddy!' Little Rob came toddling in, crashing right into Tony's bare leg. The billionaire smiled and reached down to swing his son up and onto his lap.

'Hey buddy, want some banana?' Tony held up the half of a banana resting next to his StarkPad. The little blond boy grinned and grabbed the yellow fruit with his hands. He happily munched on it as Amy collected her phone from the basket Betty had assigned to all electronics for the duration of their vacation.

'Alright, I'll be back soon. Should I take the car or is the package small enough for me to carry while riding my bike?'

Tony shook his head, 'Car definitely. Way too big for you to carry.'

'Okay. See you in a few minutes.' Amy kissed Steve before leaving through the back door.

'I can't wait to see how happy she is when she gets back. Thank you for this Tony.' Steve offered his former antagonist a smile.

Tony waved his hand, securing Rob with his other hand. 'It was nothing. Don't mention it.'

* * *

'Mommy, when can I open presents?' Kira bounced from the couch to the kitchen table and back into the den, her bathing suit skirt flouncing behind her.

Natasha stood at the counter making peanut butter sandwiches. She paused and out one hand on her back and the other on her bump.

'What presents? You aren't getting any.' Natasha smiled.

Kira pouted and ran inside. Natasha could hear her talking to Bruce.

'Unca Bruce, can you make me a special present? I'm 5 whole years old!'

Bruce's answer was a chuckle and then, 'Sure Kira, Uncle Tony and I will make whatever you want.'

Natasha laughed as she heard Kira's squeal and frowned as her daughter asked, 'Unca Thor can I have a magic pony from A-as, from your home?'

Thor's booming answer in the positive worried Natasha until Jane's soft voice cut in, 'Kira, honey, magic ponies can only stay where Uncle Thor lives. Maybe you can just visit them there?'

Before Kira could answer the door chimed open and Amy came running in.

'Where's Tony? I'd love to kiss him.' She was grinning from ear to ear. Steve got up from the couch to help Diana and Chris Hall with their bags.

'Thank you Steve.' Diana smiled and gave her son-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

'It's good to see you Mom. Ames has missed you guys.' Steve smiled.

Chris shook Steve's hand as he stepped into the house. 'It's good to see you too. Now where's that grandson of mine?'

The Halls were led into the kitchen where Amy was squeezing Tony in a hug.

'This was so sweet Tony! Thank you so much.' Amy was smiling widely and Tony looked uncomfortable at the affection.

'Yeah, okay. You can let go now.' Tony let out an audible sigh when Amy let go of his neck. She dropped back down to her feet and bounced a little.

'Thanks again Tony. Which room should I put them in?' Amy took one of Diana's bags as Tony tilted his head.

'Any of the open rooms upstairs are good. We aren't expecting anyone else.'

* * *

Once Diana and Chris' things had been put in the spare room next to Steve and Amy's, everyone began getting ready to head down to the beach.

It was easy to get all of the kids ready, save for Van and Aric. The Odinson twins were rambunctious and didn't like listening to Jane or Thor. It took the combined efforts of Thor, Steve, Tony, Clint and Bruce to get the twins in their bathing suits and coated in sunscreen.

Steve thanked God several times for the fact that Tony and Pepper's new house was right on the beach. And because he and Thor were the strongest when not in armor or 'Other Guy' mode, they were loaded down with all the beach paraphernalia.

'Daddy, play in water?' Will was tagging along, walking right on Steve's heels.

Steve looked around the beach chairs and umbrellas in his arms and grinned at his son.

'Of course buddy. Uncle Clint and the girls and Uncle Tony and Uncle Thor and the boys and maybe even Uncle Bruce will come in too.' Steve laughed as Will ran off towards Amy and Pepper.

It took Steve, Tony, Bruce and Clint a few minutes to set everything up, including a run back to the house to get another chair to replace the one Thor broke while trying to open it. The chairs were arranged in a semi-circle, with Steve and Clint at the opening, just in case one of the kids made a break for the ocean.

'Can someone pass me a bucket?' Pepper asked as she sat with Rob in her lap. 'Leo and I are building a sand castle.' Tony handed her a plastic bucket and Leo began throwing sand into it.

'Daddy, I wanna go in the water!' Kira crawled up onto Clint's lap and poked at his face. Clint smiled,

'Okay birthday girl. Let me give mommy my sunglasses and we'll go.' Everyone laughed when Kira bounced off of his lap and began doing a little dance in the sand. Clint passed his sunglasses to Natasha, who took them with a smile.

'You'd better run. I'm gonna get you!' He growled and ran after Kira, who took off shrieking.

Pepper looked at Tony, 'If this baby's a girl, I expect you to be that cute with her.'


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful 2013. So this chapter turned out to be a monster. It was about 5 1/2 pages on Word and 1,862 words. This one is the final Hamptons chapter and I hope I got in a few surprises that you guys will like. Leave me some reviews telling me what you think. :D**

*****UPDATE****- I've gotten some awesome suggestions for baby Stark, I can't decide so I've put up a poll. Be warned...the poll gives away baby Stark's gender, so don't look if you don't want to be spoiled. But please check it out if you don't care about spoilers. Thank you!**

* * *

Amy turned her chair to watch Will toddle after Steve towards the area where the beach flattened out. She smiled as Steve tossed a soft football to Will, beginning a very amusing game of catch.

'You and Steve have done a wonderful job with Will.' Diana moved her chair so it was next to her daughter's. Amy looked over at her mom.

'We try. He's such a happy baby. Even though he really isn't that much of a baby anymore. I think it helps that he has all of his pseudo cousins around.' Amy laughed as Mila climbed into her lap.

Natasha chimed in, 'Amy really is great with all the kids. We've been telling her that she and Steve should have another.' She winked.

'Don't get too excited mom. It hasn't happened yet. And considering the issues we had conceiving Will, we aren't going to get out hopes up.' Amy played with Mila's curls, a small frown playing on her lips.

Diana patted Amy on the hand. 'Don't worry sweetheart, if it's meant to happen, it will. And if anyone deserves more beautiful babies, it's you and Steve.'

'Mhm, um, can we just stop talking about it? I don't want to jinx anything.' Amy sighed and leaned back into her chair.

'Of course Amy.' Diana turned to Natasha. 'Now, you're due next month right Natasha?'

Natasha nodded from her chair. 'Yes and I can not wait. This is getting tedious and I can't wait to be back in fighting shape. I hate letting the guys go out without me to cover their backs.'

Pepper and Amy laughed, they'd heard this rant ad nauseam since Fury had put Natasha on maternity leave.

* * *

By 5 o'clock the kids had woken up from their naps, ready for dinner. Steve was sent back to the house for the tent and barbecue. He, Clint and Thor set it up as Tony went to get the meat from the house. Bruce and Chris retrieved the side dishes to the steaks. By the time the women had returned from the house with the kids in warmer clothes, Tony had already begun cooking the steaks.

They all sat in their chairs, watching the kids play. Amy was cuddled up in Steve's arms, her feet dangling above the sand.

In a quiet moment she tucked her face into his neck.

'I think I'm pregnant.' Amy wasn't sure if Steve had heard her until he tightened his arms around her waist. He dipped his head closer to her ear and whispered so no one else could hear.

'Really?' Amy could hear the lilt of hope in his tone. Despite what she had told her mother before, Amy and Steve had been trying for another baby, they just hadn't told anyone. And just four months ago she'd suffered a miscarriage. It had been devastating, but since no one had known, Amy had put on a brave front, only crying when she was sure she was alone.

'I'm not sure, but I think so. I haven't taken a test yet though. I wanted to do it with you just in case.' Amy was still speaking into Steve's neck. She felt him nod.

'Of course. We'll go get one tomorrow.' Steve kissed her temple.

'Hey, lovebirds, what's the big secret?' Clint laughed, tossing a soft football in Steve and Amy's direction. Amy batted it away as Steve smiled.

'Just saying how much fun we had today with everyone.'

Tony grumbled, 'Ever the perfect, polite All American Boy.' But he smiled as he said it. Pepper nudged Tony with her foot. Bruce nodded,

'It was a nice day though.' He smiled as Betty tucked herself closer to him. 'Not to get all gooey, but joining the Avengers has been nothing but good for me. And Amy, thanks for bringing Betty back into my life.'

Amy blew Bruce a kiss. 'My pleasure big guy.' She winked. 'You two are perfect together.'

'I know that now. And that's why I asked Betty to marry me earlier.' Bruce's words were met with two shrieks. Pepper and Amy jumped up to hug the newly engaged couple. Natasha offered up a large smiled, her Russian heritage and training stopping her from showing too much emotion. Tony gave his 'science bro' a man hug.

'Is that why you were so happy when you came back from your walk?' Jane asked as she bounced Van on her hip.

Betty smiled and blushed. 'Yes. It was so hard keeping this a secret. I really wanted to tell all of you. But-' Betty's sentence was cut off as Thor grabbed her and Bruce up in a hug and spun them around.

'THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION. I SHALL HAVE THE ALMIGHTY FATHER BLESS THIS UNION!' his shout sent a flock of seagulls scattering and caused Tony to fall off of his chair in laughter.

'Oh Thor, honey, again with the shouting?' Jane shook her head, laughing lightly.

'Oh it's all right Jane. I don't mind.' Betty laughed, it had been a long time since she had felt this close to people and she loved it.

* * *

After dinner, it finally began to get dark. Steve and Tony started up a bonfire. Clint began showing Kira and Leo how to make s'mores. It went well until Kira decided to stick a marshmallow in Leo's hair.

'Kira Barton! That was not nice. Now apologize to Leo.' Clint had taken the chocolate and graham crackers always from his daughter. Kira turned to Leo, who was sitting half on Pepper's lap and half on the sand.

'I'm sorry Leo. I was a meanie.' She reached forward and gave him a hug. Leo hugged her back and Amy awwed.

The marshmallow incident was the only blip in the evening. After singing to Kira and cutting the cake, every one fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Kira rip open her presents.

By 8:30, Will, Rob, Van and Aric were all asleep in various laps. Slowly Steve and Clint began closing up the beach chairs while Tony and Bruce put out the bonfire. Kira was cuddled up on Diana's lap, nodding off after all the excitement of the day.

Since it was such a nice night, they all agreed to stay outside for another hour or so, despite the sleeping kids.

Chris shifted Will in his lap and asked Natasha, 'Do you and Clint know if you're having a third girl or a boy?'

Normally Natasha would never tolerate a personal question from an outsider, but she had come to like and trust the Halls as much as a former assassin could.

'We do actually. Well I do. Clint didn't want to find out.' She smiled over at her husband.

'If you say a single word Nat...' Clint left his threat hanging.

Natasha scoffed, 'And what? We all know that even at 8 months pregnant I could take you.'

'She's got you there Barton.' Tony laughed.

Clint shook his head, 'Fine, fine my wife's more of a badass than I am. I can handle that.'

His response got laughs from everyone, even Thor. Although he just laughed because everyone else was laughing.

* * *

The next morning Steve and Amy offered to make the Danish run so they could pick up a pregnancy test as well.

Amy played with her fingers for the duration of the car ride. She only stopped when Steve reached over and held her hand.

'It'll be okay. Even if you aren't pregnant, we can try again. We have Will.' Steve said, trying to look at Amy and keep his eyes on the road.

'I know, I just want him to have a brother or sister. I was an only child and I hated it. Every one of my friends got to go home and hang out with someone, but I was all alone after they left. And now with everyone around...I have the brothers and sisters that I always wanted. And I just want that for Will.' Amy sighed, sinking back into the seat.

'I know doll, I know. I didn't have brothers or sisters either. Bucky was my best friend and my brother. I wouldn't go so far as to call Tony my brother, but I am grateful to have them around. Everything will work out, I promise.' Steve wished he could pull over and hug his wife, but he knew she wanted to get the test and get home as fast as possible.

They picked up the Danish before running over to the pharmacy. Amy picked up three different boxes, just to be sure. On the drive home both were silent, mulling over their own thoughts.

Amy burst out of the car as soon as Steve pulled into the driveway. She bolted up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom attached to her and Steve's bedroom.

Downstairs, Steve dropped the Danish off in the kitchen and took the stairs three at a time, ignoring the questions from Bruce, Betty and Pepper.

'Ames? It's me, open up.' Steve knocked on the bathroom door, slipping in quickly when Amy opened the door.

'We have to wait two minutes for this one and five for the other two.' She said, sitting down next to Steve on the rim of the bathtub. Steve wrapped an arm around her, letting her lean into him. Amy sighed, breathing in Steve's cologne. Considering he was a 20 year old in the 40s he had shied away from Old Spice in favour of Drakkar Noir, a personal favourite of Amy's.

'This is the longest two minutes of my life. Can't this go any faster?' Amy whined, prompting Steve to let out a laugh.

'What about the next nine months?'

'What makes you so sure I'm pregnant? Super soldier senses?' Amy smiled.

'Nah, super dad senses.' Steve winked, causing Amy to burst out into laughter.

'Oh Steve, you're too sweet.' Amy leaned up to kiss his cheek, before her phone alarm went off. She jumped up, almost nailing Steve in the chin with her head.

'Oh my god! Wait, should we wait for the other two? Should I check this one? Steve!' Amy panicked.

'Calm down doll. Look, it's only another 90 seconds for the other two. Soon enough we'll look. Okay? Come here.' Steve held out his arms and Amy stepped into them. They stood in the middle of the bathroom for the remaining minute, breaking apart when the second alarm went off on Amy's phone.

Before Amy could freak out again, Steve grabbed her shoulders and bent so he was face to face with her.

'No matter what these tests say, I'll love you and Will. Now do you want to look or should I?'

Amy looked at Steve and then at the three tests on the counter.

'Lets look together.'

Steve picked up two tests and Amy picked up the remaining one.

'Okay, on three.' Steve began the countdown. 'One...two...three.'

They flipped the tests.

'Oh my god! Steve, we're pregnant.' Amy shrieked and flung herself into Steve's arms, where she began to cry. Steve hugged her tight.

'I never doubted it baby. I never doubted it.'

* * *

**A/N: Originally I was going to leave it at 'They flipped the tests.' But I figured someone would come and find me. Besides, I would hate to leave you guys on that kind of cliffhanger. So what did you guys think about the Bruce/Betty engagement?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I know, I suck. This chapter was kind of hard to write and this week was so hectic. I was sick on Monday and had no desire to write. I met up with a friend for most of Tuesday, went to Manhattan on Wednesday and met a really cool guy, had lunch with another friend yesterday and was interviewed for my school's alumni video this morning. It's unforgivable hat the wait was so long, but this chapter is 1600 words before my Author's Note, so I hope that makes up for it. Please review, I really love your feedback and knowing that you all love the story makes me so giddy. Oh and to the Guest reviewer that asked if Steve knew about Amy's miscarriage, yes he did. **

*****UPDATE**** Hi guys, I'm so sorry about the crazy wait. My WiFi gave out and I can't get it fixed untill sometime this weekend. I've been slowly wokring on the chapter and as soon as my WiFi is back, I'll post it. In the meantime, I've been working on a dreamcast for the Avengers kids when they're older. If anyone wants to put in some input for the Stark brothers and Will, I'd be greatful. Thanks for being so understanding about the wait. :)**

* * *

The weeklong trip to the Hamptons ended too soon. Fury had interrupted them on the last day, sending the men on a mission, leaving Amy, Natasha, Pepper, Betty and Jane to get three SUVs and seven kids back to Manhattan in one piece. Somehow they managed to do it, although no one was really sure how.

For the time being Amy and Steve had decided to keep her pregnancy a secret, just until the end of the first trimester. It was proving harder than they thought. Amy was constantly smiling and Steve seemed more protective of her and Will.

In the following month, the last month of Natasha's pregnancy, the guys were called away almost once a week. Natasha and Pepper were getting increasingly frustrated, especially Natasha. The final straw came when Fury called them away only three days before Natasha's due date.

'Clint, please tell Fury no. You can't leave now,' Something about the combination of pregnancy hormones, stress, late July heat and the absences of Clint had caused Natasha to go soft. Often she could be found crying and then immediately raging at whoever was near. This new, teary Natasha scared everyone more than assassin Natasha had simply because she was so unpredictable.

'Nat, I'll be back soon. Come on, you're stronger than this.' Clint allowed Natasha to tuck herself under his arm and wrap her arms around his waist.

'I know, I just don't want you gone if the baby comes. Please stay?' Natasha's voice wobbled and Clint sighed, leading her so they could sit on the couch. He helped her sit down and sat next to her.

'Tash, I promise I'll be home soon. It'll all be okay. You weren't like this with Ki and Mila, what happened?' Clint leaned down to brush Natasha's hair from her face.

She sniffled, 'I don't know and I hate it. I can't control my myself.'

'It'll be over soon and then we'll have another baby. Now come on, the faster I leave the faster I come back.' Clint's words finally caused Natasha to let go of him.

'Okay, but come back quickly.' She leaned up to kiss him and she smiled when he kissed her back.

'I love you Nat. Be back soon' He gave Kira and Mila hugs and kisses and waited at the door for Tony, Steve and Bruce to say goodbye. Thor was meeting them in Arizona and Jane was at Asgard visiting Odin and Frigga with the twins.

'Seriously though Steve, try and finish up as quickly as you can. I don't know if we'll be able to handle Natasha if she goes into labor.' Amy said as Steve hugged her goodbye.

'I'll make it as quick as possible. I promise.' Steve gave Will a quick kiss and then hurried out after the others.

* * *

Natasha became more antsy with each day that passed, until her actual due date arrived and she had a meltdown.

'The baby will be here any second and Clint is still gone. I can't believe this. The second I get a hold of Fury, I'll kill him.' She was playing with the knife she kept close by.

Pepper took a seat next to her, 'I'm sure they'll be here soon. Just calm down.'

'Mommy, when's the baby coming?' Kira looked up from her coloring book, before throwing a crayon at Rob.

Natasha narrowed her eyes. 'Kira, throwing that crayon was not nice. Apologize right this-oh no!'

'Oh no, what?' Amy questioned, alternately feeding Will and Leo.

'Oh no, I'm in labor.' Natasha laughed at the situation while trying to get off the couch.

'Oh God, who's going to take her?' Pepper asked 'I think I'm out.' She gestured to her swollen stomach.

Betty frowned, 'I'm expecting a call from the DoD. I can't miss it.'

Amy stood up. 'Well I guess it's me and you Natasha.'

'Great, let's get moving.' Natasha winced.

* * *

On the drive to the hospital Amy tried calling Clint. After the fifth time she got his voicemail, she stopped. It would be useless to call Steve or Thor since neither one really knew how to use a phone, despite Amy and Jane's best efforts. Bruce would have left his phone behind since The Hulk would destroy it.

'Try Stark. If he's in the suit he'll see your face.' Natasha spoke around her contraction.

Amy gasped, 'Oh, good idea!' She began dialing.

Natasha rolled her eyes, 'Contractions every 5 minutes and I'm still sharp.'

* * *

Hundreds of miles away Tony Stark blasted an alien out of his way, preparing to get back to Steve and Clint to help them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw The Hulk bring down several aliens with one hand. Suddenly there was movement in front of him. He looked forward to find a new batch of aliens coming out of the sky. His blasters were aimed and ready when Amy's face popped up on the screen. Tony was so startled that the blasters went off in varying directions.

'Okay what is it Amy? I'm a little busy.' Tony spoke as he shot at the aliens.

Amy's voice was slightly frantic. 'Nat's in labor and I couldn't get Clint. Can you let him know? Are you guys almost done?'

Tony grunted as one of the aliens crashed into him from behind.

'Tony? Tony are you okay?' Amy was talking into his ear as Tony got up.

'Yeah, I'm fine. We're still fighting, but I'll try and get to Barton.' Tony let out a yell as one alien grabbed him by the arm and swung him. 'Okay, busy now. Hanging up.'

Tony blasted away two aliens and then shot into the sky. He set his path for Steve's direction. As he flew he began talking.

'Barton, I don't know where the hell you are, but your wife's in labor.'

'What?! Are you sure?' There was a 'thwip' noise and then the shrieking sound the stupid aliens made when killed. 'Can you guys figure this out? I gotta get to Nat.' Clint was talking as he shot.

'We'll manage. Go to Natasha. Tony, I'm going to need your help here.' Steve said, flinging his shield and causing a domino effect of falling aliens. Tony blasted several aliens away from Steve as Clint took off.

He figured he could get back to Manhattan in a couple of hours if he used the SHIELD jet.

* * *

'I'LL KILL FURY!' Natasha shouted as she tightened her grip on Amy's hand.

Amy winced, 'I thought you we're supposed to hate Clint.'

'If that was supposed to be funny, it wasn't.' Natasha glared.

'Okay, okay, no more jokes. Just, let go of my fingers. I'll go get the doctor.' Amy wiggled her fingers after Natasha let them go. She wiggled them experimentally and groaned when the action sent a shooting pain up her arm.

'Oh jeez. Well that's what you get for letting a master assassin hold your hand during labor.' Amy muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway to find the doctor.

By the time they got back to Natasha, she was ready to push and Clint was nowhere in sight.

'Amy I don't want to have to baby without him.' Natasha wailed as Amy surrendered her already injured hand to Natasha's vice grip.

'I know, but he'll be here as soon as possible. Tony said he was on his way.' Amy wiped some of the sweat off of Natasha's forehead.

'Okay, Mrs. Barton, it's time to push.' Dr. Shaw looked at Natasha and smiled encouragingly.

Natasha screamed in Russian as she pushed. As soon as the contraction ended there was a thud as Clint slammed into the doorway.

'I'm here. I'm so sorry Nat. I'm here now.' He ran forward and grabbed the hand Amy had just let go of. Natasha began crying even harder.

'I hate you. What took so long?' She ground out as Dr. Shaw called for her to push.

'I'm sorry. It was a mistake to leave.' Clint brushed Natasha's hair away from her eyes.

'Okay, I'm just gonna...leave.' Amy mumbled to herself as she walked out the door. Once outside she found a nurse that she recognized from before.

'Sorry to bother you, but um, my friend, I think she might've broken a few of my fingers.' Amy laughed sheepishly, hoping the woman wouldn't ask questions.

'Oh, come this way. I'll X-ray your hand and we'll fit you with a cast.' The young woman led Amy down the hall.

* * *

Sometime later Betty joined Pepper in the waiting room.

'How's Pepper?' Amy played with her new cast.

Betty laughed, 'Natasha broke three of your fingers and you're asking how Pepper is? Pepper, who's at home with all the kids asleep? You really are just like Steve. But Pepper's fine. How's your hand?'

Amy shrugged, 'Alright, it hurts a bit, but what can you expect.'

'Have you heard anything about Natasha?'

'No. Clint showed up a few hours ago. Hopefully we'll hear something soon.' As soon as Amy finished talking, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Steve, Tony and Bruce burst into the waiting room.

'How's Natasha? What happened to your hand?' Steve asked after he had hugged Amy tightly.

'I'm okay. She, ah, broke three of my fingers.' Amy explained as she waved the cast around.

Steve was about to say something when the delivery room doors opened.

Clint wore a huge grin on his face as he announced, 'Dimitri Romanoff Barton. 7 pounds 2 ounces, 20 inches. He's perfectly healthy and Nat's doing great.'


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the double post. I found a few mistakes I needed to correct. **

* * *

The next few weeks were spent adjusting to the addition of baby Dimitri. The little boy was, luckily, a tiny clone of Clint in both looks and personality. He was calm and quiet, a direct contrast to his redheaded oldest sister. Natasha loved that fact that the baby would entertain himself for hours, only crying when he was hungry or wet.

August was spent helping Betty and Bruce plan a wedding. They both decided on a small wedding, only the Avengers and a few people from the lab where Betty worked would be in attendance. Tony pulled some strings and got permission for the wedding to be in Central Park, the place Bruce took Betty on their first date after Amy had pulled Betty back into Bruce's life.

August was winding down when Steve and Amy told everyone about her second pregnancy. The only one who gave a negative reaction was 18 month old Will. He was a bright boy and understood the concept of a younger sibling, but that didn't mean that he was happy about it. He began wailing, 'No baby. I don't want one!'

Amy, all of her hormones working against her, began to cry and the thought of Will hating his younger brother or sister. Steve lifted a flailing Will into his arms and brought him to the little boy's bedroom to calm down.

'Oh Amy, don't worry about it. Leo was cranky when we first told him about Robbie, but look at them now. They're best friends.' Pepper reached over to pat Amy's hand.

Amy sighed, 'I know. I just don't know what to do. I didn't have any siblings and we weren't very close as kids. I really want Will to like the baby.'

Natasha looked up from where Dimitri was feeding. 'He will. Just give him a little time. Speaking of time, how much longer before Baby Stark joins us? Mini will need a friend.' Natasha smiled; using the nickname Clint had given his tiny look alike.

'Hopefully soon. At least he or she waited until after Tony's anniversary and mine. Tony hates sharing.' Pepper laughed and stood up to hand Rob the book he was reaching for.

'I'm going to start dinner. Any requests?' Amy said as she stood up.

'Something spicy. I heard it gets labor going.' Pepper said, flipping through a file she had taken from her desk earlier.

* * *

The spicy Thai food Amy had cooked up didn't work. Instead Pepper had to wait another three days before her water broke. Pepper had called Tony up from his lab at 9 in the morning.

Pepper and Tony were seasoned pros at having babies by then. Tony remained calm, grabbing Pepper's bag and giving the boys a kiss as he left them with Natasha and Amy.

By lunchtime, the group was traveling down to the hospital to visit Pepper and the new baby. Leo was excited, skipping around the stroller as he happily chatted with Kira.

'I've got a new brother or sister. I'm gonna show them all my dad's cool stuff.' Leo was grinning as he held onto Bruce's hand while they crossed the street.

Kira stuck her tongue out at Leo from her perch in Clint's arms. 'I had a baby brother first, so I'm better than you.'

Clint bounced Kira in his arms. 'Hey! That wasn't nice Kira. Apologize to Leo.' Once his daughter had apologized, Clint questioned her, 'What's up with the attitude lately?'

Kira shrugged, 'I dunno.'

Clint shook his head, 'I'll never understand girls.'

Mila piped up from Steve's arms, 'We're confusing Daddy.' The group laughed.

* * *

Once they got to the hospital, Steve left Mila with Betty so he could find out where Pepper and Tony were. He came back five minutes later.

'Okay, Tony already warned the nurses that a huge group would be coming. They're in a room down the hall.'

Leo and Kira led the charge, running at full tilt down the hall. The warnings Natasha was calling out fell on deaf ears and she shook her head. The two kids made a sharp turn into one of the rooms, disappearing from sight.

'I wonder what kind of donation Tony's made to this hospital?' Steve mused aloud. Amy laughed and lifted Will higher up onto her hip before Steve grabbed him away.

'I'll bet it was a lot.' She winced in tandem with Natasha as they heard a crash coming from the room Leo and Kira had disappeared into, 'And there'll be more on the way.'

Tony stuck his head out of the door, 'Are you going to join us anytime soon? My daughter is waiting.' He grinned and pulled his head back into the room.

The reaction from the group was a few seconds delayed. All of a sudden they began cheering and talking about how great it was that Pepper and Tony had finally had a girl. They went into the room to find Leo and Kira held in Tony's arms as they watched Pepper and the baby girl.

'Mama, the baby's really pretty. She looks like Aunt Pep.' Kira sighed as she rested her head on Tony's shoulder.

'She does look like you Pepper. She's gorgeous.' Natasha smiled, 'Luckily she looks nothing like Tony.'

'Haha, nice one Romanoff.' Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled. Everyone could see just how happy he was to have a baby girl.

'What's her name?' Amy asked as Pepper handed the baby to her.

Leo piped up, 'Her name's Elmarie!'

'Elmarie?' Steve questioned as Amy gently passed the baby to him.

Tony and Pepper laughed. 'It's Ella Maria.' Tony said, 'After Pep's mom and my mom.'

'Oh that's so nice.' Natasha smiled as the baby was handed to her.

* * *

By the time everyone had held the baby, Pepper was half asleep and Dimitri was wailing. Everyone congratulated and hugged Tony and Pepper on their way out.

Steve was holding Will as he wrapped one arm around Amy's shoulder.

'Ella's beautiful. I wonder what we're having.' Steve's hand slid down Amy's arm and rested on her stomach.

'I don't know, but I hope it's a girl with your eyes.' Amy twisted her fingers with Steve's and smiled up at him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the delay. I finally have WiFi back in my house. Thank you to everyone who voted on Baby Ella's name. I think this story's going to have about 3 more chapters and then we're moving on to the sequel. I've been working on a celebrity dreamcast for the kids when they're older. If anyone has any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. :D **


	32. Chapter 32

Ella, for all of her physical resemblance to Pepper, took her personality traits from Tony. The little girl liked to be awake at all hours of the night and if you weren't paying attention to her, she wailed, loudly. Her cries bothered Dimitri, who liked to wail in tandem. The fighting cries roused the other kids, causing several sleepless nights in the following months.

On morning of October 25th, Bruce and Betty's wedding day, the Tower was in complete chaos. It had been another sleepless night and everyone wandered into the kitchen like zombies. Kira was pawing at the stool, but was too tired to climb up. Steve lifted her onto the seat and stood behind her, just in case she fell.

'Daddy, I need a latte, with two shots of expresso.' Kira slumped with her chin resting in her hand.

Clint almost dropped Dimitri. He blinked a few times before answering his daughter, 'Latte? You spend too much time with Aunt Amy. And it's espresso. Ask someone to pour you some milk.' He frowned as Dimitri reached up and pulled on a piece of his hair.

Amy stood on her tiptoes to pull a few Sippy cups and a small Disney Princess cup out. She mutely nudged Steve to get the milk, which he handed her, almost dropping it. He yawned widely and ruffled his hair into a messier state than it already had been.

Amy passed around the milk quietly, the kids drinking as they rested on the couch and in the arms of some of the adults.

'I'm sorry about Ella guys. I just don't know what to do. Leo and Robbie were never like this.' Pepper was leaning against the counter, Ella finally asleep in the Baby Bjorn strapped to her chest.

'It's okay. She'll outgrow it, hopefully.' Betty murmured through a yawn.

There was a sudden thud from the balcony outside and everyone turned to see Thor, Jane and the twins at the door.

'IT IS THOR OF ASGARD. WE ARE HERE FOR THE UNION BETWEEN THE FAIR BETTY AND THE BIG, GREEN DOCTOR.' Thor's shout could probably be heard on Staten Island.

Bruce groaned when he heard Thor's description and Betty patted his arm. And then suddenly, Thor's announcement sunk in and everyone realized they had a wedding in a few hours.

Betty was dragged away as the men shuffled into a separate room to get ready.

* * *

'Is Will ready?' Amy asked as she waited for Steve to zip up her dress.

'Yes, he's on the couch with the other boys now. They're watching some show. We have about an hour to get down to Central Park. Is everyone ready?' Steve stood still as Amy straightened his tie.

'I think so. I can't believe we forgot that the wedding is today. I feel awful.' Amy sighed as she rested her hands on her belly.

'I know, I do too. But to be fair, we haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. It's been crazy around here. And Betty and Bruce forgot as well.' Steve pointed out.

'True. This has been such a crazy month. I'm ready for a nap.' She laughed.

'You and me both.' Natasha muttered as she came into the den. 'Between Ella and Dimitri, I haven't gotten any sleep. Hopefully yours is a sound sleeper and not a crier.'

* * *

The wedding went off beautifully. They made it to Central Park on time and none of the kids had caused trouble. Ella and Dimitri were quiet during the whole ceremony.

Everyone was brought back to Avengers Tower for a reception. Betty and Bruce had their first dance and then everyone was allowed on the floor. Steve pulled Amy into his arms for a dance. As they looked around they saw Leo dancing with Betty and Mila dancing with her feet on top of Bruce's.

'They're good with kids. I wonder if they'll have any.' Amy said.

'Don't even think about getting involved. That's their business Ames. Okay?' Steve's tone was stern, but he couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face.

'Okay, no meddl-oh.' Amy's face twisted in pain. Steve immediately panicked, remembering all too well what had happened at Will's birth.

'What is it? Amy, is it the baby?' He was bent over so he could look her in the eyes and had a hand on her stomach.

'Well it felt like a contraction, but it's too early. Oh, oh no. There was another one. Steve, I'm scared.' Amy's eyes were full of tears.

'Okay, don't worry. I'm going to let everyone know that I'm taking you to the hospital. Stay here.' Steve left Amy sitting in a chair on the edge of the dance floor and ran off.

He was back within two minutes, helping Amy to her feet. They were out of the Tower and at the hospital within 15 minutes.

This time Steve was ready to go in with Amy, but she made him wait outside, just in case.

Steve was not having a good time waiting. He had taken off his jacket and tie, and was on the process of rolling up his shirtsleeves when he heard a scream coming from behind the doors that they had wheeled Amy into. His heart rate slowed when he heard a doctor say congratulations to another woman.

A few minutes later, Amy's doctor came out and found Steve.

'Captain Rogers, I have good news and bad news.'

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know I'm a horrible person for leaving you on that cliffhanger. But, the more you review the faster you get the next chapter. And this one is kind of short, only because I decided to separate this one and the next one so there would be four more chapters instead of three. I've got a new poll up on my page, I'd love it if you checked it out. In the meantime, I'll be waiting for your reviews and working on the next chapter. And I'm working on outlining the sequel and prequel as well. Happy Reading. :D**


	33. Chapter 33

******UPDATE**** Hi everyone, just trying to get you all a little message. I've been working super hard on the next chapter. It's become a monstrosity. I also started school yesterday, so it may take a little longer to finish this beast. I thought you guys would enjoy the monster final two chapters instead of a lot of really short ones. So please be patient for one or two more days and I'll have it up as soon as possible. Thanks for being so ****understanding. :)**

* * *

The good news was that the baby was okay and in no immediate danger of being born early. The bad news was bed rest for Amy for the remainder of her pregnancy. As soon as Steve brought her home from the hospital she was forced into their bed, with strict orders not to get up.

'But Steve, honey...' Amy began her protests. Steve ignored them.

'No buts. You are staying in bed and I'm telling Fury to count me out of any missions that come up in the next two months. I don't want you taking any risks.' He asked Tony to set up a system so she could call for anyone who was in the Tower if she needed anything.

It wasn't an ideal situation, Amy hated being stuck in bed and Steve hated being so on edge. Not to mention how badly everyone else felt for Steve. The poor man didn't deserve all of this extra stress in his life.

* * *

Bruce and Betty returned from their honeymoon to find everything in a new routine. Due to Steve's protesting, Fury had taken the Avengers out of rotation for the remainder of Amy's pregnancy. Natasha and Clint were enjoying the extra time with their kids, taking them to the indoor playgrounds and museums every few days.

'Steve how many more days do I have to stay on bed rest?' Amy whined as she was cuddled against Steve's chest.

Steve laughed, 'Not soon enough for you to be happy. Come on, lets watch another one of these Doctor Who episodes.' He handed Amy the remote and she smiled before hitting play. Who knew the Man out of Time would have a fascination with a Time Lord?

* * *

By the time Amy was only two weeks from her due date, she had become increasingly frustrated with the constant coddling Steve provided. One particularly bad day had resulted in a screaming match, wherein she accused him of being just like her mother. They had made up, but Steve was making a conscious effort not to smother her.

Amy was going a little stir crazy from staring at the walls of her and Steve's bedroom for the past few weeks. She was desperate for a change of scenery, besides, how often could one woman rewatch Les Miserables and reread the Linda Fairstein novels?

So, one morning, when Steve was out, Amy decided to get up and move into the living room for a change of view and a chance to stretch her legs. She poked her head around the doorframe just to make sure Steve was gone and when she confirmed he wasn't on this floor of the Tower, she walked out into the living room.

'Ahhh, it feels so nice to stretch my legs.' she sighed, taking a few laps around the couch.

'Steve not here?' Bruce and Tony walked into the room, causing Amy to jump.

'Ohmigod! You scared me!' Amy held a hand to her chest and let out a shaky laugh. The two scientists apologized, but Bruce continued,

'Seriously, are you sure you should be walking around? Steve was pretty freaked out when you guys came back after the wedding.'

Amy sighed, 'Probably not, but I can't stand laying in bed anymore. I'm so tired of it. If he asks, I beer got up, please?'

Tony tapped his chin, pretending to be thinking, 'Well...as much fun as it would be to see the good old Captain's head explode, I do happen to like you. So I won't say a word.'

Amy grinned and Bruce laughed as he stuck his head in the fridge. Bruce was about to say something when JARVIS interrupted.

'I'm sorry sir, but Captain Rogers is entering the elevator from the parking garage. He will be on this floor in approximately 5 minutes.'

Tony's eyes widened, 'Thank you JARVIS. Okay, move. Get back to your room. I don't want to hear him get on his soapbox.' He began making 'shoo'-ing motions at Amy and she began backing up.

'Okay, okay, I'm goi-oh-oh. Oh-no.' She gasped as she felt a trickle of water between her legs.

'Oh shit.' Tony hit his palm to his forehead. 'Now he's going to think that you got up and...' He continued talking to himself as Bruce took Amy by the elbow and steered her to the closet so she could grab her coat and meet Steve by the elevator.

'Thanks Bruce. Ah, sorry about the mess.' She shrugged sheepishly as Bruce held the coat up so Amy could shimmy her arms into it.

'No problem. Just remember to breathe and call us with updates.'

'Will do. And please take care of Will when they come back?' Amy zipped up her coat and shivered in anticipation.

Bruce nodded and opened his mouth as the elevator dinged.

Steve stepped out and looked up, 'Amy? What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be out of bed.'

'Surprise, I'm in labor.' She grinned and gently pushed Steve back into the elevator.

'Now? I hope you didn't get up.'

'Mhmm, let's just go.' Amy dodged around Steve's question.

'Oh God, Amy we're having a baby.' Steve finally caught up with what was going on and bent down to give Amy a kiss. 'I love you.'

'I love you too. I'm so excited for this baby.' Amy smiled nervously, afraid and excited for what would come next.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I hope the super speedy update makes up for my awful cliffhanger yesterday. Next chapter we have the birth of baby Rogers and just as a reminder, I have a poll up on my page, so if you'd like to get in on the baby naming, go and vote. I'm so grateful for all of your reviews. Oh, additionally, I don't own Doctor Who (although I own the series 5 box set), Les Miserables (although I do own a movie stub from when I saw the movie last week) or the rights to the Linda Farstein novels (although I have signed copies of all her novels and I've met her three times). So, please, enjoy and review. I really thrive on your love.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay here it is, the 3,000 word monstrosity chapter. It encompasses a lot of events in a semi short time period. It's the moment you've all be waiting for, the birth of Baby Rogers. I'd love your feedback and reviews on this one. I really love reading your reviews, the longer the better. Unfortunately, this is the second to last chapter. The next one will probably be just as long, and hopefully you love it. Now, I'm going to shut up and you guys can read the chapter. :D**

* * *

'Okay, before we get there, I just want to let you know that it's okay if you don't want to come in. I understand.' Amy grimaced through a contraction.

Steve let out a short laugh, 'You may be okay with that, but this time around I'm not. I promised myself after Will was born that if we had another baby I'd be with you the whole time.' he turned to her and smiled, 'Okay?'

Amy began tearing up and nodded. 'Okay. Okay, I love you. Oh god, ow.'

Steve hit the gas and swerved in and out of lanes. Surprisingly, his driving was not that great. They made it to the hospital in record time.

* * *

As the nurse was helping Amy undress and put on a hospital gown, Steve was outside the room, trying to get himself under control.

'Okay Rogers, you can do this. Amy needs you. This is nothing compared to fighting Red Skull and the Chiatauri. You want to be there to see your baby being born. Okay, deep breath Steve, deep breath.' He inhaled and exhaled so sharply, passerby may have confused it with hyperventilating.

'Captain Rogers? Are you ready?' Dr. Brennerman smiled encouragingly at the nervous man and handed him a pair of scrubs.

'Yes ma'am. Well, I hope I am.' Steve replied as he slipped the scrubs on over his shirt and sweatpants.

Dr. Brennerman laid a hand on Steve's shoulder, 'You'll be fine. Just go with your instinct and it'll all be fine. Now are you ready to help?'

Steve swallowed and nodded, 'It's now or never.' He followed Dr. Brennerman into Amy's room.

* * *

Amy looked a thousand times better than she had when Steve had seen her during Will's birth. She was smiling, chatting with the nurse. Her hair, allowed to grow out to its natural brownish-blonde, was tied up in a neat ponytail and she was sitting up in the hospital bed.

She turned at the sound of the door opening, and her eyes brightened even more when she saw Steve, 'Steve! I thought you might get cold feet. I'm glad you're here.'

He took a seat in the chair set up next to the bed and held onto Amy's hand. 'Not this time doll, I'm here for it all.' He played with her fingers, tapping out a rhythm on her palm. 'So...we just wait?'

Amy laughed and then groaned as a contraction ripped through her. Steve looked slightly panicked.

'Mhmm, we wait.' Amy grinned. Steve took a deep breath, he could do this. Dr. Brennerman smiled at the interaction and finished her exam of Amy.

'Okay Amy, you're 5 centimeters along, it may or may not be long now. I'll be back soon. Good luck.' She smiled and patted Steve on the shoulder before leaving the room.

'Steve, if you aren't up to this...' Amy began after the doctor had left the room, but Steve cut her off.

'Don't even think it. I'm here for you, whether you like it or not.' Steve gave a winning smile and Amy couldn't help but smile through the next contraction. As she gripped his fingers, Steve couldn't help but be immensely grateful for the super serum coursing through his veins; he didn't feel a thing.

'Steve, honey, can I have some of those ice chips?' Amy rubbed a hand over her stomach, smiling slightly as she felt a kick.

Steve handed her the ice and looked around the room. He groaned, and when Amy looked up, he explained, 'We forgot your bag. I wonder if Natasha would bring it down.'

'Don't worry about it. You can go get it later. I won't need the bag for a while.' Amy bit her lip in pain.

* * *

Those last 5 centimeters were a long time coming. The closer Amy got, the faster the contractions came, until there was a point where Amy only had a few minutes to breathe in between each one.

By now, Amy more closely resembled the Amy Steve had seen during Will's birth. Her face was red and sweaty and her ponytail had fallen. Steve stroked her hair off of her face.

'Are you okay? I think we're close.' Steve stammered, fairly nervous that something would go wrong. He said a silent prayer, to his God and a short one to Odin and Thor, hoping that it would all be fine.

'OKAY? CLOSE? You don't know anything Rogers! Just shut up!' Amy shrieked and then began crying. 'I'm so sorry. I don't mean to yell at you.'

Steve sighed and kissed her forehead, 'It's okay. I know doll, I know. Just try and relax.'

Amy shouted in pain and shot her head forward, nailing Steve in the chin. He jerked back and grabbed his chin, more out of shock than pain.

Amy gasped and reached her hand out, 'Oh, Steve are you okay? Ahh, owww!'

Steve nodded, 'Yes, I'm fine. No pain, just breathe.'

Amy was breathing deeply as Dr. Brennerman came back into the room. She checked Amy and smiled, 'Well Amy, you're at 10 centimeters. We're going to push in a few minutes.' She went over to the little sink to wash her hands and pull on gloves.

Steve was grinning like a crazy person. 'You're almost there. Amy, we're going to have another baby in a matter of minutes. I love you so much.' He kissed her on the lips.

Amy laughed and cried at the same time, 'I know, I'm so-ah, I need to push!'

* * *

Almost two hours of pushing had exhausted Amy. She was almost delirious and was crying. Steve couldn't do anything but hold her hand and stroke her hair, making him feel useless.

'Amy, I know you're tired and I know you hate this, but you have to push.' Dr. Brennerman was trying to be encouraging.

'I can't, I can't. I'm too tired.' Amy wailed.

'Captain, can you hold Amy into a sitting position and climb up behind her to prop her up while she pushes?' One of the nurses helped Steve hold Amy up while he slid onto the bed behind her.

Amy relaxed against her husband's chest and he rubbed her arms.

'You can do this. Just a few more pushes. I'll be right here helping you.' Amy gripped Steve's hand tightly, weaving her fingers with his.

'I'm almost done?' Amy sounded so tiny and fragile. Steve nodded.

'Almost done. Now push. I'll help you.' He gripped her shoulders and held her up as Amy screamed. The contraction passed and Amy slumped back against Steve.

'Okay Amy, I can see the head. Almost there!' Dr. Brennerman looked up at the couple.

'Good job doll, almost there. You can do it, come on Amy.' Steve was talking right into her ear. Amy nodded and screamed again as she pushed.

'Okay one more! Baby is almost here!' Dr. Brennerman was saying as Steve held Amy up for one last push.

As Amy's scream tapered off, a baby's cry picked up. She collapsed against Steve's chest and sighed happily.

'It's a girl!' Dr. Brennerman smiled as she held the baby up.

Steve wrapped his arms around Amy in a tight hug. 'A girl, we have a daughter.' He sounded like he was in awe. Amy wiped a few tears away and held out her arms so she could take her goo covered baby girl. The baby nestled into Amy's arms and Steve held his arms around Amy's.

'Oh, she's beautiful. Steve we made this gorgeous baby.' Amy breathed as she gently stroked the baby's face.

'Unbelievable. She looks just like you.' Steve's voice was suspiciously thick and Amy though she heard him sniff a little.

The baby let out a little cry and Amy could feel Steve tense up, like he was ready to spring into action and get whatever their daughter needed. But the little baby only cried for a second and then nuzzled into Amy's chest.

'Amy, I have to take Baby Girl Rogers and weigh and measure her. We'll get you set up back in your room and bring her straight to you, okay?' The nurse gently took the baby and Steve climbed off the bed, following the nurse's every action. Amy saw him and laughed,

'Oh Steve, nothing's going to happen to her. You dot have to watch the poor nurse that intensely.' She brushed her hair off of her face and fixed the ponytail as her bed was wheeled into a recovery room. Steve followed the bed, holding Amy's hand as they went.

'Why don't you bond with the baby for a little bit. I'll head back to the Tower to get your bag. Okay?' Steve looked at his watch. It was 5:40, someone would be awake in the Tower. Probably Pepper or Natasha with the babies.

Amy nodded, 'You really don't have to. I'd rather you stay with us.' She yawned and rested her head back against the pillow.

Steve smiled and took a seat in the chair. 'Okay, I'll stay with you. But soon I'll call Natasha or Pepper to bring your bag. You're going to want it later.'

Amy nodded and hummed a response, but she was already falling asleep. Steve brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes and smiled.

* * *

A few moments later the nurse wheeled a plastic bassinet into the room.

'Captain Rogers? I brought your daughter. She really should eat in an hour or so, but if your wife is still asleep we can feed her formula. Just let me know if she wakes up.' She smiled at Steve and left the room.

Steve stood up from the chair and looked into the bassinet. Their daughter was opening and closing her tiny mouth and wiggling under the blanket. He smiled and gently slid his hands under the baby's neck and back to pick her up. He cradled her close, awkward because she was tinier than Will had been at birth. Once she was in a comfortable position, Steve sat back down in the chair.

He spent a while just looking at her, memorizing the tiny features. After a bit, he began talking to her.

'You really don't look like a Katherine. I guess Mommy and I will have to think of a different name for you. Speaking of Mommy, you're just as beautiful as she is. I can't believe I've been lucky enough to have you and your mom and your brother in my life. I thought my life would have turned out much differently.' Steve paused, thinking about Peggy and what their life could have been like. 'You don't know them yet, but you have such a great family. They're superheroes in the best ways and they're going to love you. I can't wait for you to meet Will. He's your brother, and you've got so many cousins that are going to watch out for you.'

The baby began to cry and Steve bounced her in his arms before calling Amy's name. She woke up dazed and blinked a few times before she remembered where she was.

'Oh, is she hungry? Give her here.' Amy held out her arms and grinned like an idiot what Steve placed the baby in them. Steve looked away as Amy adjusted her hospital gown and helped the baby attach to her breast.

'Oh Steve. You're so old fashioned. You've seen them before.' Amy laughed.

'I know, it just feels like a private moment that I'm interrupting. And now that it's almost 7 in the morning, and we've been here for almost 12 hours, I'm going to head home and shower. I'll grab your bag and update everyone. Okay?' he bent and dropped a kiss to the top of Amy's head.

'Okay, don't forget the gift to Will from the baby. I'm sure everyone will be coming by later.'

Steve nodded and was halfway out the door when Amy called out, 'Steve! When you get back we have to name her.'

* * *

The Tower was chaotic when Steve stepped off the elevator. He grunted as Leo ran right into his legs. Steve picked the little boy up under the armpits and swung him onto his hip.

'Hi Leo. What's with the running?'

Leo smiled, 'Unca Steve! Kira chases me!'

Steve shook his head, Kira was constantly terrorizing the other kids, Natasha thought it was a belated terrible twos.

'Leo, pal, where are mommy and daddy?'

'There!' He pointed towards the hallway where Ella's room was.

'Are they with Ella?' Steve asked his pseudo nephew. The little boy nodded. 'Leo can you do me a favor?'

'Yeah!' The tiny clone of Tony nodded his head like a bobble head toy.

'Can you go to my room and get the bag on the bed?' Steve let the boy slip to the ground and he ran off.

Steve made his way into Ella's room. Pepper and Tony were taking turns rocking the infant and singing to her.

'I didn't know genius, billionaire, philanthropist Tony Stark could sing.' Steve leaned against the doorframe.

Tony and Pepper turned simultaneously. The former scowled and let out a sarcastic laugh.

'Don't push me Rogers. I've been up all night.'

Pepper nudged her husband, 'Tony, Steve's been at the hospital with Amy.' She turned to the captain, 'How is she? Is it a boy or a girl? Why didn't you call?' She passed Ella off to Tony and went to hug Steve.

The new father smiled and hugged Pepper back. 'Amy's great. Tired, of course, but great. If you don't mind, I'd like to tell everyone the gender of the baby together.'

'Of course! Come on Tony!' Pepper dragged both men into the den, where they were almost barreled down by Thor and all of the boys wrestling in the ground. Will looked up and saw Steve.

'Daddy!' He jumped up with his arms out and Steve lifted him onto his hip.

'Hi kiddo. I missed you.' Steve tickled his son and kisses the top of his head.

Will tucked his head into the crook or Steve's neck, 'Where's mama?'

'Mama's with your new baby. Can you run and get Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint for me?' Steve let Will slip out of his arms and the little boy took off running.

Pepper had retrieved Bruce, Betty and Jane from the lab as Steve was talking to Will. Bruce had just congratulated Steve as Natasha and Clint came in, Natasha carrying Dimitri and Clint giving Will a piggyback.

'Well, we're all here! Tell us!' Pepper demanded.

Steve couldn't help the smiled that spread across his face, 'It's a beautiful baby girl.'

His announcement was met with shouts of joy and congratulations. Kira tugged on Steve's sweats.

'Uncle Steve, when can I see the baby?'

'You guys can come by later this afternoon. Amy didn't get that much sleep and we still haven't named her yet. I'm going to shower and head back there.' Steve took Will from Clint's arms.

'Are you excited to meet your new sister?' Steve asked his son. Will nodded, but didn't elaborate. Steve only hoped that Will would be okay with being an older brother.

* * *

A few hours later, the group had come and gone. Will decided that he liked the toy truck the 'baby' had given him more than the baby herself. Clint had joked about keeping her away from Mini, as he was sure to be a heartbreaker with his Barton good looks. Kira and Mila had decided that they liked the baby and between her and Ella both Barton girls had babies to play with.

Now it was quiet, just Steve, Amy and the still unnamed baby Rogers. Amy was breast-feeding again when she brought up the conversation.

'I had an idea...for the baby's name.' Amy was hesitant.

'What is it?' Steve was flipping through a baby name book.

'What if we name her Margaret?' Amy looked down at the baby, not wanting to see the look of Steve's face.

Steve was quiet for a long time. Amy began back tracking.

'I mean we don't have to name her that. I was just throwing out an idea. It's not...' Amy babbled.

'Amy, please, I know what you meant. I...don't think I could do that. But, thanks for the offer.' He reached out to hold Amy's free hand.

'What about a name starting with 'P' to honor Peggy's memory?' was Amy's next suggestion.

Steve smiled, 'I think that would be okay.' He flipped to the 'P' section of the book. 'What about Pamela?'

Amy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Steve threw out a few more suggestions until he came to Piper.

'Wait! I like that, Piper Rogers. It sounds good. What about a middle name?' Amy patted the baby lightly on the back.

'How about Diana after your mom?' Steve accepted the baby when Amy handed her over to be burped. For some reason, Steve was amazing at burping babies.

'Piper Diana.' Amy said the name aloud a few times. 'I don't really like it. What was your mom's name?'

Steve looked up, 'Maeve. Maeve O'Donnell. She was as Irish as they come.'

'Piper Maeve Rogers. Piper Maeve. I like it Steve. I like it a lot.' Amy smiled.

Steve rested the baby on his lap, being careful with her neck. 'What do you think baby doll? Are you Piper Maeve?'

She let out a little yawn and hiccup. Amy and Steve laughed.

'I think we have a name. Welcome to the family Piper Maeve.' Steve lifted the baby up to kiss her forehead. Amy smiled at the sight; it felt like their family was complete.


End file.
